An odd quest
by Crembit
Summary: Our favorite Fairy Tail team accepted a quest to join the Institute of War. They would all be teleported, but there were some miscalculations. which caused everyone to be at a random place in Runeterra.
1. Firing Bullets

It was a hot day in Bilgewater. Sarah Fortune was just cleaning the tables of her Inn. Her only steady income was from pirates who want to buy more rum from her. She walks back to the bar and pours a glass of Oakheart Seashell for herself. The liquor sweetly burns her throat. "Hmm… still good" she lays back the bottle of expensive liquor and starts cleaning the counter. Her body was a little exposed as usual and she knew some men were only here for her looks. But they pay a price if they stay longer than 10 minutes without drinking. And if she caught someone staring, she would kick him out of the inn without warning. Everything was going all right, people paid and left. Until she was alone in the inn. Until…

"..Dka." Sarah caught a glimpse of someone screaming. Not nearby but… still. It was coming closer "…shi! Shit!" until it became a loud screaming "OH! SHIT!" and right after those words she heard something falling from upstairs… down one floor… another… to the ground… there was a guy. Pinkish hair… and a completely bruised body. "Oh my body…" he complains. Sarah felt a rage, but at the same time pity for the guy. He destroyed her inn, but he is in incredible pain.

"Uhm… Are you okay? Because I don't think anyone is going to pay that hole you fell through" she kneels down to him and smiles "I'll take care of you for a day, okay?" he only gives a thumbs up and groans. "Give me… some time… please…" Sarah takes him over her shoulder and takes him upstairs to one of the rooms. Laying him down on the bed. "I do want an explanation when you wake up"

A couple of days went by. And the pink haired guy was still asleep, recovering. The longer he stays there, the angrier Sarah gets at him. She paid a lot of gold for the reparations of her inn and the upkeep is so high that she has trouble finding something to eat for herself besides soggy leftover bread.

It did not take much longer until the pink haired guy started talking to her. "Miss… thank you…" he said when she walked by. Sarah only smiled and keeps on working. Trying to ignore the fact that he is nothing more than a bother.

The day after he was sitting straight up. I heard him walking around upstairs and went to go check on him. "Hey, you finally are well again. Mind explaining me why you fell through the roof?" the guy looked over at her

"I was just doing a request from the board, it said that I should read it out loud... and now I am here. The name is Natsu by the way. Natsu Dragneel" he offers a hand to her

"Well, you'll need to pay for the damage you did to my inn, unless you want a bullet through your head" she grabbed one of her guns and pointed it at Natsu. A rage going through her eyes "You are going to pay, one way or another"

"WHOA! HEY! Hey! Not so fast, I have some money on me. How much did it cost?" he grabs a pouch of Jewel and opens it.

"75.000 gold" Sarah said in a sharp tone. Pushing the gun in his face

"Uhm… what exactly is Gold worth in Jewel?" he opens his pouch with Jewel and lets Sarah see

"What the heck are those? they look like something Taric would be carrying around" she grabbed one of the gems "Does seem like it is worth something" she puts it in her pocket "I'll take the whole bag and you are going to work for me too" Sarah smiles

"Uhm… Just to keep the good name of Fairy Tail, I will. But I also have this request that I still have to finish" he holds the paper

"Give me that!" she snatches it from his hands and starts reading  
'The Institute of War is calling for new champions to fight on the battlefields. Wizards are asked to join in as quickly as possible. High reward for every wizard that joins.'  
"Oh, so you were going to join The League? Well Good luck with that. Joining is not an easy task" she giggles and lays down her guns

"How do you know?" he smiles "You don't look like a wizard. Way to skinny" he makes his finger burn." Smiling a little and laying down on the bed "I will pay for everything once I get there"

Sarah laughs "Welcome in Bilgewater buddy. You are not going to leave this place without a boat. And if you illegally get caught on a boat, you are going to jail. Every boat is pretty darn expensive. Lucky for you I have a boat. But you'll have to work for it. Tomorrow morning I want you to clean all the rooms" she stands up "We are leaving the day after"

Natsu gives a thumbs up "Will do, and thank you miss…" Sarah quickly answers with "Fortune." and she shuts the door behind her. Walking downstairs to give the new people a round of ale and rum.

The next day was a rainy day. The people came in with soaked clothes just to enjoy the fireplace. With some rum. Natsu was just busy mopping the floors and cleaning the windows. When Sarah walked in "You were a fire mage weren't you? The people downstairs want to light the fireplace again. Go help them out if you want to" she smiled kindly at him and walked back downstairs

Natsu made a soft 'Hmmpf' sound and walked downstairs. Kneeling at the fireplace and heating up the dry wood. The man laugh at his silly action. But are amazed when he actually ignites it. They clap and smile, sitting back and drinking more of their drinks

"See, that wasn't too hard" she teased him "Tomorrow we will sail to the main land" as soon as he heard sailing he almost threw up

"Are you sure we can't walk… I hate boats… trains… carts... everything..." he almost throws up again from the thought and walks upstairs. Continuing to clean the rooms.

Sarah Fortune closed the Inn after a couple of hours and sits down on the couch downstairs. Resting and enjoying the fire. "Hey! Fire boy! Come here for a second." Seconds later he comes downstairs

"My name is Natsu, and yes what is it?" Sarah asked him to take a seat and offers him a glass of ale. Fresh from the tap

"Well done, you deserve that ride to the main land" she crosses her legs and chugs down the 0.5 L glass of ale. "Aaah! I needed that…" she said satisfied and lays down the glass on the ground "Where exactly do you come from Natsu? Tell me some more about yourself" she rests her head in the palm of her hand and looks at him

"Well, I am from Magnolia. One of the stronger wizards in my guild. Use Dragon Slayer Magic by eating fire. And my team… oh… I remember… we were doing this together… but… looks like I am the only one here. I was with my team reading the same words. But I think we got split up." He sinks back in his seat "I am worried about my little buddy"

"Well, I haven't fully introduced myself to you either. My name is Sarah Fortune, I am a bounty hunter. I am one of the champions of the league and am one hell of a nightmare with my guns" she takes one of the pistols from her side and spins it in one hand. Aiming at Natsu and making a joking 'Bang!' sound.

Natsu smiled "You, are in the league? Oh puh-lease, you can fire a gun and you can enter?" he laughs. Sarah loads her gun and aims at Natsu "If you want to keep your head there, you should shut up about my guns." Without a second warning Natsu immediately shuts his mouth

"Sorry Ma'am, thank you again for taking me to the Institute of war. I guess my other friends are going to be there too." Natsu takes a sip of his ale and puts it down again.

"Tell me some more about your friends? What are they like?" Sarah smirks and plays with the trigger "Are they just as good looking as you?" that comment made Natsu blush and he sips more ale

"Gray, Erza, Lucy and Happy. Gray is 90% of the time half naked, Erza is plain scary, and Lucy always tries to use her sexual appeal in her advantage. And Happy is my companion." Natsu relaxes in the seat and drinks more.

"Oh, I think you are a good lookin if I might say that. Or will I be in trouble with Lucy if I do?" she chuckles.

Natsu blushes a little brighter red "Miss, please. How old are you? 25?" Natsu smiled innocent and tried to wipe away her thought

"I am 18 to be exact" she smirked and throws him one of her guns "you thought I was old like that? HA!"

"18? Well… that does explain your behavior and such. But where are your parents? Isn't this theirs?"

"Both dead because of a pirate. Once was a customer of my mother's gun shop. These are the guns he used to kill them." She said a little saddened.

"Oh, I am sorry to hear that Sarah. I thought… Never mind" he drinks the rest of the ale and yawns "I am getting rather tired Sarah. Can I go to bed?"

"My bed, I want to sleep next to a handsome like you." She smiles and stands up "If you refuse I will sail of with the Syren alone"

*sigh* "Fine, but no funny stuff Sarah." His eyes are burning and he stands up "Lead the way." Sarah smiled

"You are not going to let me go first up the stairs are we?" she said a little ashamed and gives him a slap on the cheek.

Natsu held his sore cheek with his hand and walked up the stairs "Well, sorry princess. But how do I know which room is yours?" he said grumbling

"Oh? So you admit you did not clean all the rooms huh?" she laughs. "If you did you would know which room is mine." Natsu blushes

"I did… kind off?" he ignores the question and keeps on walking

"Up the stairs again. Room number 203." Sarah sighed and pushed him further. "We are leaving as soon as I feel like waking up."

* * *

 _I thought about making a new story. I hope everyone can enjoy_

 _Sincerly, The voice you hear when you are reading this._


	2. Freezing Blood

The wind was blowing over the snowy peaks of the mountains of The Freljord. Snow slowly being blown forward and a couple of wild poros running around. Playing in the soft snowy land. A couple of poros gathered around a hole in the ground. Looking down. At the bottom, there is a man. Black hair and only his shorts were on. The rest of his clothes were just gone. He groans and one of the poros falls on his chest. The man starts petting the small fur ball and sits up "Where am I…" he took the poro in his hands and climbed up from the hole. The poro licks his chest while he is climbing higher. After reaching the top. And being greeted by many poro licks. He stretches his back and looks around "Looks like my old home" a desolate land of ice and snow. The poros just tried to jump up his legs and smile. He kneels down and pets some of them "Sorry little guys, but staying here is not my best option" he stands up again and starts walking in no direction in particular. The snowstorm makes it hard to see where he is going. The pack of poros just walk after him. Like they see him as a leader. The smaller ones running around him. It makes him smile but he has to carry on.

After walking a couple of minutes, he found a cave. In a mountain. He wanted to shelter from the snowstorm. The pack of poros however, stop just before the cave and run off. Like they were scared. The man was struck by stupidity, but entered the cave anyway. The poros were hugging each other at the entrance like penguins. The man just keeps going deeper into the cave. Having to stop every now and then to adjust to the light. And his surroundings. A chill goes down his spine, but for some reason he just keeps going further.

"Who enters?" he heard all of the sudden coming from the cave. "Tell me your name, and I will spare you." It echoed through the cave. He was paralyzed in fear. But answered

"Gray Fullbuster" he said with confidence and stood strong. He heard a roar coming from the end of the cave followed by another question

"Avarosian? Or The Winters Claw" he heard it growl. And stopped

"Neither, I am from the guild Fairy tail. Am I allowed to approach you?" Gray waited for an answer and fear grew in him the longer he remained in the dark. Until he saw small sparks of lightning in the distance.

"You are allowed to come closer" the voice immediately sounded a lot nicer and welcoming. "Do not be afraid of my appearance mortal." A fire lit up, and in the distance was a huge, white, armored polar bear. His armor looked like it contained electricity and his eyes were glowing bleu. "I am Volibear, The Thunders Roar."

Gray stepped back a little. But walked closer shortly after "Why are you here Volibear? In this desolate land of snow and ice." He sits near the fire and looks up at him

"This is my home. I am part of The Winter Claw and am one of the more powerful leader. We are fighting the Avarosians who are ruling this land with an iron fist." He grabs a piece of meat and cooks it above the fire. "Yes I eat those innocent poro creatures. I am ashamed of it, but I have to"

Gray sighed, but did understand "oh well… that's life I guess. Can I have some too?" Volibear nodded and kept cooking it. Cooling it down a little and handing over the whole stick "thank you"

"Why are you here Gray Fullbuster? I have never heard of your group, but you do seem to be okay with the cold. The only people I know who can withstand this cold are the Freljordians."

"I was reading a certain paper with my teammates. It said something about the Institute of war needing help. And every wizard that would join would get a high reward. So we accepted the quest. But as soon as we did, we got teleported away. And apparently I am in this snowy land." Gray explained "And yes I am a cold blooded ice wizard. Which is why I can withstand the cold."

"Why are you half naked…?" Volibear said with a sarcastic tone in his voice.

Gray didn't even bother to comment and just sighed. "My clothes got torn off when I got teleported for some reason." He scratched behind his ears "Got a place where I can get some clothes?"

Volibear nods "There is a settlement nearby. Ask around for Sejuani, and tell her I send you. She will probably help you further. To find it, go back to that small group of poros, and ask them where Braum is. Walk in the complete opposite direction they point at."

Gray thanked Volibear and left quickly. Seeing that the group of white fur balls had not moved he kneeled to them and tried talking "Where, is Braum?" as soon as he spoke that name, the poros started jumping around and walking in a certain direction. "Thank you." Gray says and walks the complete opposite way. The poros try to turn him around, but Gray keeps walking on. "That bear better be right, or I'll crush him." He grumbles

Ten minutes later he found some kind of path. The poros had left him behind a little while ago. Gray smiles weakly and follows the path out of smooth rocks and some small frozen trees. Doesn't matter it is freezing cold. Some flowers just won't give up. And that makes Gray a little happy as he walks on. The blizzard had cleared and he could see a town, completely made out of ice. That has to be it. Filled with determination he starts running. Arriving at the town gates, he looks up.

"HALT! WHO'S THERE?!" a female voice comes from up on the wall. He could see some kind of flail made out of ice and wood next to the woman.

"Gray Fullbuster, Volibear has sent me to look for a person called Sejuani." He says and takes a step back to get a better look of her.

"Speaking with." She answers and her voice immediately was a lot softer and more pleasant. "What is your business Mr. Fullbuster?"

"I have come because I need to get to the Institute of War. They offered me a quest. Am I allowed to come in so we can talk properly?" he shouts up at her. She nods and the gates slowly open up. She signs gray to come in and walks down to the gate.

"So you are the new Champion? You look pretty weak actually, no muscles whatsoever. But I guess that doesn't matter. I'm proud we have a new magical Freljordian." She smiles and lays a hand on his shoulder. She is way taller than him and Gray swallows an awkward comment. As her breasts were at his eye-level

"Actually Miss, I am not a Freljordian. I don't even think I am from this country. My origins doesn't really matter. What does matter, is that I am part of Fairy Tail. Is there a way I can quickly travel to the Institute?" Gray looks up and around him. People point at his mark… And the fact he is half naked.

Sejuani raised an eyebrow and smirks. "Not Freljordian? Doesn't the cold bother you? Or have you been growing up in the same cold as us?" She chuckles and ruffles his hair.

"Not only have I done that. I did it in these clothes. My, fucking, shorts. Now, is there a way to get to the Institute or not? Because I am supposed to meet up with my crew there."

"Listen ice boy! I do not like swearing in my presence, so unless you are… way stronger then you look, I would suggest you stop talking thrash. Okay?" Sejuani grabs him by the cheek. Gray frowns but agrees.

"I am sorry Miss, won't happen again." He looks angry and wipes away her hand. "Do I have to follow a ritual to enter your tribe or something? Because this does not look very…" he looks around and tries to come up with something not too harsh. "Like my town…"

"You do yes." She throws away her flail and makes her hands to fists. "Fight me!" she smiles and takes off her helmet. "Show me what you've got!"

"Ma'am, please, I do not fight women without reason. If anyon-" His sentence was cut short because Sejuani punched him in the stomach and knocks him back. The bystanders cheer and laugh. "Okay… Now I have a reason." He cracks his knuckles and readies to dash at her. But he had a whole other plan and waits for her to rush at him.

She did as expected and charges to bash him back more. "CHARGE!" she yells, but finds herself locked in a cage. Gray only moved his hands.

"How do you like the cage?" He smirks and pats her head, which makes her furious.

"I HAVE MY TRICKS!" She whistles with two fingers, and soon enough he hears a stampede behind him. "BRISTLE!" She yells at the charging boar.

Gray was quick enough to dive away, but the boar shatters the cage to pieces. "HEY! No fair! I did not call reinforcements." Sejuani quickly jumps on the boar's back and picks her flail off the ground.

"Fair is something for on the battlefields, this is a friendly fight." She smiles and charges at him.

Gray closes his eyes. "Ice make: Box!" he jumps and traps Sejuani, and Bristle, in a big thick ice box. Sejuani immediately tries breaking out. But sees it is no use. Gray smirks and the rest of the bystanders look in awe. Their great leader, beaten by a kid.

She pats her chest and smiles awkwardly. Giving a sign of "I surrender" Gray nods and dissolves the cube. Sejuani breathes in the fresh air and smiles. "You're not tough, but smart. I like that, I can bring you to the Institute if you want to. But I don't think Bristle wants to." The boar makes an angry sound and looks at Gray.

Gray just nods. "I am willing to walk if it is necessary." He smiles at Sejuani who was hiding a smirk and pats him on the shoulder

"We, are walking"

* * *

 _So... i have been lazy, but i had my reasons: Christmas, New Year, Star Wars Movie, Etc. So I hope it is not a big problem._

 _Sincerely, The voice you hear in your head while you are reading this._


	3. Lady of Spirits

Lucy was panicking and looking through her keys. "Virgo? Aries? Taurus? Oh shit, come one Lucy! Think." She tried to find one that could save her from the deadly drop down. The ground getting closer every second. "Oh please work! Gate of The Maiden, I open thee: Virgo!" Virgo quickly appeared

"What do you want princess?" she was almost relaxing in the air, falling down together with her "MAKE SURE I LAND SOFTLY!" Lucy almost cried out as she saw the ground coming closer. Closing her eyes so she would not see it coming

"As you wish." Virgo dove down and quickly started to dig all kinds of smooth holes. So Lucy would fall in and it would work as a very long slide. And luckily for Lucy, it worked

Startled, scared and confused she was at the end of the slide. Curled up with her hands covering her head. "Am I dead?"  
"You can be if you want to." A soothing voice came from no direction in particular. Virgo quickly looked around while Lucy was still shivering.

"Virgo… you can go back if you want to." As soon as Lucy said that, Virgo immediately vanished. Leaving Lucy alone in the forest. Or for as far as she knew she was alone.

"Do not fear me." The voice said slowly. "Fear me instead!" The sudden change made Lucy squeak. "Wolf, don't scare her like that. She is not dead yet. She only saw it coming very close." "I see little Lamb, but this girl is not from here. I can smell it." "How about we give her a greeting in our true forms?" "Agreed." And with those words a strong wind started blowing through Lucy's hair. Revealing a white small furred creature with a black mask, and a big black wolf head with a white mask. "We are the Kindred" The white one offered Lucy a hand.

Lucy hesitated for quite some time, before taking the hand and shaking it "Lucy Heartfilia." She answered and slowly stood up. Towering over the small creature. "I guess the white part is Lamb, and the black part is Wolf?" she tries smiling at them.  
"You are correct miss" Lamb said with her calm voice. "Where did you come from? Wolf seems to like you for some reason." She laughs a little and Wolf howls.

"Uhm… do you know a… town nearby I can go to? Just… I don't really want to stay sleeping in the forest." Lucy avoided the question and looks around

"Sleep… such a pleasant thing, but we don't need it. There are no towns nearby miss. This place once was a battlefield. So no people wanted to settle near it." Lamb aims her bow at a bird in a tree eating a berry.

Lucy yelps at her sudden action. "WHAT?! NO! Don't shoot that innocent thing!" she tries to hold Lamb from shooting "It's a poisonous berry. I do it a favor by giving it a swift death." She launches the arrow. The bird fell from the tree down to the ground. Dead…

Lucy hurries towards it and looks at it from up close. The arrow had disappeared. Not even a hole in its tiny chest. "Are you a mage of death?" Lucy looked at them.

"We are hunters. Giving those who accept death a true and swift arrow. Whoever runs from death, Wolf will feast upon." The black wolf like creature circles around Lucy. "You escaped death in a clever way. So you will be able to see us, without us having to take your life." Wolf says in mere annoyance. Showing his teeth to her

Lucy jumps back a little at this explanation. So… if I didn't get saved, you would have shot me? Unless I survived, then Wolf would have feasted upon me?" she shivers and holds her keychain in her hands

"We would have yes. But we are not hostile to those who are still alive. You were looking for a town? I can take you to the Institute of War. But it is not a pleasant trip. Because… we both sense something… magical about you… you do not happen to be a mage?" Lamb talks while wolf roams around.

"Uhm… actually, I came because I need to go to the Institute of War. I took a quest and saw they needed new mages. So me and my team went ahead and took the quest. But we got teleported. And apparently, I am far away from them." She looked around. "Care to bring me there? Kindred?"

"It would be an honor to take the new champion to the Institute. Just try to keep up, because I do not like to stop." Lamb says with Wolf saying the last words. Lamb starts walking and Lucy stumbles over various branches.

"Not used to walking in the woods are you?" Lamb looks back at Lucy and sees her fall down on her face.

"Yea, sorry. I am more of a town girl. Is it far to the institute?" She smiles weakly and catches up with Kindred

"You're lucky. It is not too far from here. But your friends might run into more… unfriendly creatures. Keep moving. Unless you want to run into one." Lamb states and walks on. With Lucy hastily following them.

"Creatures like what? I have seen a lot you know. But you two are completely new to me. Never read about you either. And I don't know either I had asked it before… but where am I?" She looked around. Everything looked different to her. Trees she didn't know existed and Kindred was completely new to her

"You're in Runeterra. Land of magic and war. I can recall that we were looking for new mages with special abilities. That woman you summoned earlier to escape death. That was your magic, wasn't it? And I never got the information I asked for. Where did you come from?" Lamb rambles on a little. She never really interacted with anyone, unless they were dying or dead. But Lucy was a special case.

"Runeterra… Never heard of it… ever. Not even in my guild library. I am from Fiore, land of magic and guilds. Magic is part of everyone's daily life. Some buy it, and some create it like me. Everyone has a guild. I am part of the guild, Fairy Tail. The strongest in Fiore. We do quests to get money… now that I think of it… I guess my currency is worthless here? I use Jewel." She takes a small pouch and grabs a Jewel out of it. Showing it to Lamb and Wolf

"Worthless probably." Wolf says. "We use gold as our currency." Lamb says and walks on. "Magic here, is a little rarer than in your world. We either use it for good, or bad. Like me, death magic as you called it, use it to free people from misery. While others like Karthus, use it to torture lost souls forever. Everyone who dies by his hand, will become a slave of him."

Lucy shivers at the thought. "Are all magic creatures like you? Can you give me some examples?" she walks on and keeps stumbling. "I AM DONE!" she says annoyed and grabs one of her silver keys "Gate of The Clock! I open thee! Horologium!" the ground beneath her glows, and a clock like figure comes out of the ground. She opens the door of it and sits inside. Curled up "Uhm… Lucy?" Lamb taps the glass door.

"She says she was tired of walking around and stumbling" the clock speaks. Walking further "Using your magic for your own needs. Not something to be proud of. But it will speed up things a little since you won't stumble anymore." Lamb says while Wolf circles around Horologium. "But you want examples… you'll see once you arrive at the Institute." "Guess I'll do, She says" the clock walks on and at quite a fast pace. Kindred likes it and starts hopping

35 minutes later, Horologium disappears and Lucy is sitting on the ground. "Is your magic time based?" Lamb asks Lucy slowly gets up and stretches "yea, you could say it like that. Thank you Horologium!" she puts the key back on the chain and walks on. "I use these keys to summon celestial spirits. That is my magic. The stronger I get, the stronger they will get." She walks on. "Are we there yet?"

Lamb looks up at her "soon, just a little longer." They reach the end of the forest. "I am staying here. Keep walking over the meadow and you'll see some kind of huge castle. Knock on the gates, and tell Kindred has sent you. That is the Institute." She offers a hand "farewell, Lucy Heartfilia"

"You were a great companion for the time being, Kindred" she shakes Lamb's hand and pets Wolf quickly. And sets off. The meadow was peaceful and nice. Green grass and low hills. Here and there something looking like a rabbit hopping over the fields. If she would run up a hill, she should be able to see the castle Kindred was talking about. And so she did, running up the first hill she saw and looking around. In the distance, maybe 4 kilometers, she saw the castle. And even from that distance, it is huge. She smiles and starts walking towards it. The sun was already setting, so she had to hurry up a little if she wanted to reach the castle before dark.

It was already a little dark when she came near the castle. It was way bigger than she expected it to be. Arriving at the gates she knocks. And is answered by a heavy voice "Who has come to the gates, Of the Institute of War!" Lucy hesitated before answering "Lucy Heartfilia, I came here because someone of you had placed a quest. You were looking for new mages." She waited and the gates open slowly. Only to reveal a small guy. With red goggles, yellow hair and a big white moustache. Bleu clothing and holding a wrench

"Ah! Finally, I placed it ages ago. Come in come in, and don't mind the guards. I have great plans for you. Unless you want to socialize first. I'll be in my office, come when you want to." He gives Lucy a handshake and the location of his room. "See you there"

This all went so fast for Lucy, that she had trouble to say anything and sits down. "Okay… that was... a lot…" she stands up again and looks for signs. She found some "Market… Training chambers… Demacian Wing… Noxian Wing… Ionia Wing… Freljord Wing… Inside gardens… Pool… Sauna… Restaurant… Bar… Café… Summoning chambers" that was all it said. And a map. Only showing a part of the castle she was now. "Guess I'll go to the gardens to collect my thoughts… and after that to Mini guy." She goes off in the direction the signs tell her and soon enough enters a huge inside open garden. Nicely decorated flowers and trees, a couple of benches and litter bins. No-one else was here. Just her, and she thought it was just fine that way. She needed rest. And slowly falls asleep on one of the benches.

"Mind if I sit here?" the voice made Lucy slowly wake. It was a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. not too tall and quite young. And if I may add, not exactly… 'Busty' like Lucy. "I've never seen you here before. Are you the new Champion? Oh, excuse me, I am Luxanna Crownguard." She offers a handshake and smiles kindly

"Lucy Heartfilia, and I was just asked to come. Someone asked for mages to come here. And here I am." She shakes her hand "and of course you can sit down here." She pats the space next to her while wiping her eye out

"so it is true. The new Champion is a girl" she sits down with her hands in her lap "I haven't heard a lot. Which is weird, because every new champion is always announced. Or information leaks. But you didn't. nothing. We just knew someone would come." She keeps asking. And Lucy didn't really want to at the moment.

"Hey uhm… Luxanna, it is great talking to you. It really is, but I need to do something for a small person. I couldn't catch his name, but he has yellow hair and a white moustache. Just give me the direction and I'll go"

"Oh I get it. I know how it is. Heimerdinger's room is in the Yordle wing. His room should be highlighted. And good luck" she smiles

Lucy gets up, gives Lux a last greeting and leaves…

* * *

The first story with a third chapter. i like writing this a lot. so... expect more? maybe

Sincerely, the voice you hear in your head when you are reading this


	4. Captain Happy

"Ok now… precision… one millimeter off and you are done for Ziggs." He had made a special fuse that would ignite on touch with any kind of dirt. And since Ziggs didn't really like to take many baths. "A little further…" his eyes were widening out of excitement.

"What are you doing?" a rather childish voice startled Ziggs and got the bomb to explode in his face.

"RAAAHH! CAN'T YOU SEE I AM BUSY!" he turns around only to see a blue cat in front of him. The same height as him and smiling.

"Oh? You were busy? Sorry…" he took a step away from him. "I was just curious"

*sigh* "I'm used to explosions like that… but I was just so close… who are you anyway? And how did you get here? This is my secret base!" Ziggs wipes away the shrapnels and cleans his worktable. Shoving aside some work papers.

"I am Happy!" he says and his tail moves a little

"I can see that yes. But what is your name?" Ziggs says annoyed

"No, I mean my name is Happy. Happy the Flying Cat!" wings pop out of him and he starts flying around.

"Okay… now I have seen everything… Well uhm 'Happy' why are you here?" he sits down in a wooden chair and looks at him.

"I was on a quest with Natsu, Lucy, Gray and Erza. But we got teleported. Each of us to another place. I need to go to the Institute of War. But I don't know where that is… I don't know where I am either… is this still Fiore?" He looks around Ziggs hide-out and sits down in front of him.

"Runeterra… I have never heard of something called Fiore… I'm Ziggs by the way. The Hexplosive expert." He shows his big smile and offers a hand

"Explosives expert? But bombs are uncontrollable" Happy shakes his hand

"No. Not Explosive. Hexplosive, Hextech bombs." Ziggs retreats his hand "You smell different… not from anywhere I know… You said Fiore… got teleported… But you were supposed to go to the Institute? I guess I can bring you there… It is just a short distance… actually, you can see it if you just fly up high enough. It is a giant castle. Probably bigger than anything you have ever seen. I can walk you, or you can go yourself." Ziggs keeps smiling but speaks in a kind voice.

"I'll fly there. Thank you Mister Ziggs." Happy gives him another hand "I hope we will meet again."

"We surely will Happy. I promise you… either as ally or Enemy" Ziggs returns the hand and walks to the door "Go out of the cave, to the north. You'll know it, when you see it" Ziggs waves Happy goodbye and closes the door behind him

Happy flies away from the cave and in the direction Ziggs had pointed. And within ten minutes of flying, Happy saw the castle in the distance. And it indeed was huge. He flew to the gates and walks further. "Halt! Who goes there?" a deep voice asks

"Happy! From Fairy Tail! I was requested to come here. Someone called Ziggs said I had to come here!" Happy answers, and the doors open

"Allowed to enter. Enjoy your stay" Happy walks in and the gates close behind him. A couple of people had gathered near the gate, because. It wouldn't open often. And if it did, it were either valuables, new people or old companions.

"What the heck is that? Looks like a furry Fizz." A spartan like figure exclaims and points it spear at Happy

"Aye! I am Happy! I was called here because you needed mages!" Happy smiles at him and gives his spear a handshake.

The Spartan is dumbstruck and retreats his spear "Uh?..." A woman with nine tails walks up to Happy and kneels down. "Oh my, you're cute. But aren't you a little young to be a mage? You look like you just turned 8"

"I am 6 actually! But I am a very skilled mage, Miss fox." Happy smiles and offers her a hand too. But instead he is grabbed and cuddled with the woman's chest

"You're so cute! I want you!" she holds him against her chest and closes her eyes. Hugging him tightly.

"Ahri! We all want to meet him!" a lady in cougar clothing and black hair walks up to Ahri

"NO! He's mine now!" she holds Happy protectively in her hands

"Miss Ahri! I don't want to interrupt. But could you lay me down?" He asks from between her cleavage. "I am suffocating" he raises his hand and his wings pop out

"EEP!" Ahri yelps at the feeling of his wings and lets go of Happy

"Free!" he flies around in circles. All the other champions that gathered looked confused

"This? Is the new champion? A man asked. Wielding some kind of spear and royal armour with a crown. "He looks harmless.. although.. so did Gnar" All champions shiver at the thought of the orange furball and look up at Happy

"There are soo many people around here… but where is Natsu?" he watches down upon them "Has anyone seen Natsu? Or Lucy? Gray? Erza?" All of these names sounded unfamiliar to the champions

"Sorry buddy, but none of us know any of those names. But you can wait here for them to come" Another man, around his size shows up. Looking furry like Ziggs, but less damaged hair. "I'm Teemo, and I'll be happy to take care of you. Unless you want to be with one of the girls" he smiles with his eyes almost shut

Happy did not have to think for very long. Since he did not want to be hugged to death by the women. So Happy decided to go with the Teemo and shakes his hand. "I'll make sure I am no bother until Natsu is here." Happy says and smiles kindly. Followed by a quick "Aye!"

-Some time later. Teemo's apartment-

"Where did you come from again?" Teemo was sipping some kind of purple liquid and in his comfy chair. Happy was drinking some kind of tea and sat across of Teemo

"I came from Magnolia in Fiore. And you are sure I am the only one?" Happy's tail sways around "because… how big is this Runeterra?"

"I don't know the exact size. But if you were lucky, your friends can be all over Runeterra. So… my best guess is that you wait here and make the most of it." this made Happy a little saddened. But Teemo just walks up to him. "It is not a problem, if your friends are as strong as you say. I am sure they will be able to find it in no time."

"I know they will… but I don't like being alone… well… alone without friend I mean. You are nice for me Teemo." He gets out of his seat. "I think I want to explore around a little. You said they have everything here? Then I want to see everything" he smiles

"Sure, go ahead. Just know you can come back here if you want to sleep. Oh, and don't go to the bathhouse. It is the ladies day. Tomorrow is for the men." Teemo walks to his desk "I'll be working on some of my traps. See you on the battlefields new champ" Teemo gives a grin and a thumbs up

Happy says his signature "Aye!" and walks out. Starting to roam the halls of the huge castle. "where should I go first… I want to meet more people! And people are where alcohol is! Just like with Cana and the guild" he happily marches through the halls and looks around to find the bar. And after a small while he did. Opening the door silently he walks in. the scent of alcohol and warmth rises up in his nose. It was like he was standing next to Cana Alberona, the biggest drinker from their guild. But he walks on. Seeing a woman with blue hair perform on stage with a harp like instrument. And some heavily muscled men laugh at the bar. He would figure they were like multiple Elfman, the guy who just can't shut up about manliness. So he avoids them and looks around for a little longer. Seeing a boy with similar hair as Natsu, only it was blond. Blue eyes and a pair of goggles on his head. Happy approaches him and sits on the table with his drink "Aye! I'm Happy"

"I can see you are little guy." He says with a little bit of sore throat. "I guess you want to talk to me? I have to disappoint you. Kinda lost my voice." He smiles kindly "Ezreal, pleased to meet you" he offers a hand and smiles.

"Nice meeting you Ezreal. Do you know about any new champions coming in?" Happy's tail sways back and forth. "because… I am apparently a new champion… but all my other friends are too… and I don't know where they are."

Ezreal chuckles and lays his glove on the table. "This glove has a map from all of Runeterra except the shadow isles and near that area. You can try to figure out where your friends are. How they act, is where they will probably land." It was then that Happy noticed a little bottle with rum near him.

"Are you drinking away sorrow? That is not smart. Alcohol only makes worries bigger after a while." Happy says with a worry in his voice "What happened that made you sad?"

"It's my girlfriend… Luxanna. She broke up with me after years of relationship. Because there would be a new champion, and he would be cute like me. She said. But I guess it is not you." He smiles weakly at Happy "His name started with a 'G' I think… some kind of Gary?" he looks at Happy with tears in his eyes.

"Gray? Gray Fullbuster? He is one of my fellow friends who came here. Only… he is not here at the moment. He is a nice guy. But he has a girlfriend named Juvia. So… try talking to your Luxanna?" Happy suggested and tries to comfort Ezreal.

"I guess… but I can't talk to her in this condition. Tomorrow night might do… And thank you… uh… Happy?" He sounded unsure of the name but smiles a little. "What do you use for magic? Or… as weapon?"

"I use fish! Fishies are good weapon when fighting! And they are also delicious.'' Happy smiles and stays put. Just having a 'casual' conversation with Ezreal. But it did not take too long until their conversation was interrupted by a drunk macho look like.

"Hey babies, you coming or what? Because we have the real booze and ladies on our side." It was a very muscledman with long black hair and a viking like helmet. The other men were talking with some girls who looked way younger than them.

"Sorry Trynda, but we prefer not to" Ezreal said frowning a little. He had put away the drink he had and looks away from Trynda

"Aye!" Happy just said which caused Trynda to frown a little

"Come on Ezreal, I know how you feel. Come, pick a new girl" Trynda said with a faint smirk. "I already see one giggling at you" Trynda teased

"Tryndamere Fuck OFF!" he aims his glove and shoots a bolt of light at the man. Causing him to stumble back

"Ezreal? Why did you hit the macho man? I know from experience that is not a good idea

Tryndamere looks enraged. A fire igniting in his eyes "Dumb decision Ezreal!" she shouts and rushes at Ezreal to strangle him

"STOP!" Happy yells and slaps Tryndamere away with a giant fish that had formed. Sending Tryndamere flying into the rack of wine bottles and knocking him out

"Wow… you pack quite a punch buddy" Ezreal laughs a little and sees the other man approaching slowly "We should go!" he grabs Happy quickly and runs out of the bar.

* * *

So. i hope everyone enjoys this. because i love writing this. but have been less creative and productive i think...

Sincerely, The voice you hear in your head when you are reading this


	5. Duelist's Dances

*Schlick!* and there goes another… "Fiora Laurent has done it again ladies and gentlemen! Beheaded and with no mercy!" a man shouts through some kind of horn. Followed by the cheering of a crowd. Fiora Laurent, the Grand Duelist had killed another man who thought she was beatable. Swatting her rapier clean from the man's blood and looking away from the body in disgust. Not from the sight, but because of the fact that he hardly put up a fight. "When will I find a worthy opponent…" she sighs and leaves the arena. Her name being cheered by the crowd as she leaves. She pinches the bridge of her nose and leaves the arena through a secret passageway. Because she did not want to be followed by her admirers.

She walks through a shady part of Demacia. Rats eating out of trash bins and weird neon light clubs in some other sideways. She walks quickly, not to be followed and not to be caught by anyone. Her rapier by her side and ready to strike at any moment. She indeed did get no trouble, but saw a scarlet haired woman being dragged to an alley by three body builders. She decides _to_ go look because she knew that it was not her decision to be taken there. "STAY OFF OF ME!" the woman hisses through her teeth as she hits the men. Who just start to laugh a little. Fiora knew that if she wouldn't do anything. The worst might happen to the girl.

She walks up to the man and pokes one of them. Crossing her arms. "Let go of the girl, Now!" she shouts and the men look down at her. And start laughing hard. Making a grabbing motion towards her, but Fiora quickly takes her rapier and slices through the hand of the man. Sending it back, screaming in pain. "I do not like asking again! Let go of the girl, NOW!" it wasn't really a question… more a demand. But it sounded good to say it. The two other men drop the scarlet haired woman and rush at Fiora. Only to find a few quick stabs and slices along their body. Making them bleed horribly as they all run away. "Scum…" she hisses through her teeth looking at the fleeing men. Turning back to the scarlet haired woman, she is surprised to see her kneeling in front of her.

"Thank you miss. You have saved me from a bad time. I owe you at least one favor." She didn't even look up as she said it. Which makes Fiora smile a little as she helps her up.

"Dear girl. I would want to know first…" she looks at the girl and notices her armor is way waaay different from Demacia. And her appearance was quite odd too. "Who are you? And where did you come from?" she look deep into her eyes. "Never seen you before… neither this mark on your armor"

"I am Erza Scarlet, from Magnolia in Fiore. And am here because I need to fulfil a job together with my team. But it seems like no-one of my team is here. We were teleported, but everyone is somewhere else." She says with her military look in her eyes.

"I am Fiora Laurent. And I have never heard of Magnolia, nor Fiore. This is Demacia on the island Valoran. And what is this job you were talking about?" she lets go of the girl and sheaths her rapier

"I was asked to go to the Institute of War to join as a 'Champion' a mage or fighter skilled to solve political problems and can put up a fight. The reward would be very high per mage that enters." She shows Fiora the paper with the request and Fiora reads it.

"Oh, you are the new champion everyone is theorizing about… well… you are quite the distance from the Institute. So… I suggest you travel towards the north-east. Or I can guide you if you want to. I am one of the Champions as well." She smiles a little. She only did that to fellow champions and summoners.

"I would appreciate it if you guide me. But I understand that you have a duty here. So please, don't let me be a bother to you." She bows and Fiora notes her sword by her side.

"I only have one request Erza. I challenge you to a duel. One on one, right now in the Arena." She smirks and pokes Erza's nose with her rapier. Making a small drop of blood form out of it. Angering Erza and she grabs her sword

"Challenge Accepted Fiora." She steps away and wipes away the droplet of blood. Making Fiora smirk and sheath her rapier. Erza sheaths her sword "Where to?"

"Just follow me. And be quiet" she walks back to the arena and uses her secret passageway. Arriving at the arena, she sees that two other amateurs are fighting and she just walks in. receiving an "Owh…" from the crowd and the two men look up from their fight to see who entered. "Be gone, I am fighting now, either live both, or die both." She shouts and the two men just leave the arena, being replaced by Erza and Fiora.

"Looooooks like Fiora has found a new challenger! Is the opposing woman just foolish and taunted her, or might she actually able to put up a fight, longer than thirty seconds!" The crowd cheers, receiving two Fiora fights for the price of one. Fiora readies her rapier and waits for the signal to start fighting. "3… 2… 1… START!" the announcer says, being followed by the loud cheering of the crowd.

Fiora rushes at Erza with a stabbing motion towards her chest, but sees her glow quickly for a second. Her armor turning golden and much thicker. "Titan Armor!" she now holds a spear and rushes at Fiora with equal speed.

"Tricks huh… I have that too" she blinks behind her and hits her from the back. Causing Erza to yelp and turn her armor into something more lightweight. Taking a short sword and rushing at her again. Swinging almost faster than Fiora, and each time their blades clash, sending shockwaves through the arena. "Quite strong" she jumps back and digs her feet in the sandy ground beneath her. Awaiting Erza's next attack.

"This Woman Certainly has something up her sleeves ladies and gentlemen! Taking new forms of armor to adapt to the situation is something I have yet to see!" The crowd cheers Fiora's name.

Erza keeps hitting faster and faster, heating up her blade with the quick motions and metal clashes of them. They end up testing each other's strength by pushing the blades against each other. Both had a gap in the blades in which they got stuck. So they stare, both of their smiles showing as Fiora blows away the pink lock of hair out of her face. Erza Re-equips her sword with armguards and bashes Fiora away with it. Giving her a second to breath before attacking again.

Fiora was a little startled but quickly adapts and starts aiming for the sides of the scarlet haired woman. Hoping she could do significant damage to her armor and slowly getting an advantage. But it rages on for another 10 minutes of exchanging blows and sword clashes. The ground underneath them was swept clean from sand and shows the stone floor underneath. Sweat and little bits of spit and miniscule blood droplets scattered over the ground. The crowd just watches, amazed by how long it took Fiora to take down the woman

"This certainly is quite a battle dear people! It has been 10 minutes and both seem to be a little tired from their duel, but neither seem to show signs of giving up!" someone threw an empty glass at the shout caster, telling him to shut up and watch. He took the advice and just watches.

It took another five minutes and their hits only got more swift and elegant. Every clash sounding louder and louder. Until it looked like they were at two places at the same time. Dust from around the arena slowly making a hard to see through cloud. Only the shadows of the two woman fighting was visible, until all the clashes and metal against metal sounds stop. Both shadows stopped moving and the crowd looks at them. Getting out of their seats to get a better look. The dust slowly goes back to the ground, and both women had a sword 1 cm in the side of their necks, both of them wince but keep the sword in place. They were in a lock, if one dared to move, the other would too and kill both. Everyone was a little shocked to see them. Blood slowly dripping over the blades

"IT IS A TIE!" the announcer shouts, and both women draw back their swords. Swatting it clean from the blood and smiling mischievously at each other. "THIS IS SOMETHING THAT MIGHT BE A ONE-TIME SIGHT!"

Fiora was smiling and keeps pressure on her wound to stop it from trickling blood. "You are the first one to get a tie against me. Everyone else I fought, can't tell the tale." She laughs a little and sheaths her rapier. She walks back to the entrance of the arena and was followed by the crowd cheering. The announcer shouts one last time "WHAT! IS THE NAME! OF THE SCARLET HAIRED WOMAN!"

Erza turned around and smirks a little. Quickly writing it in the sand with the tip of her sword and following Fiora afterwards. "ERZA! SCARLET!" the man shouts just before they were out of sight. "And now! Our next two gladiators bla bla bla…" they didn't even listen anymore and use the same secret passageway they came in from.

"So… where did you learn to fight so well? And use your armor like that?" Fiora asked while walking through the hallway and looking back at Erza

"Learned it at Fairy Tail. From master Makarov and have been collecting weapons and armors for as long as I live." She smiles kindly and cleans her nails from the dried up blood droplets. "What about you? You have a reason to fight and why you are famous?"

"As I might have said. I am seen as unbeatable, and the strongest dueler in Valoran. I fight because my father has made 'Laurent' a bad last name by cheating in his duels. I am fighting to restore that honor and beat as many challengers as possible. The Institute found me quite interesting and offered me a job as a champion for their wars." She smiles a little and leaves the hallway, back to the bad part of Demacia. "I live in the castle, you can come with me and I'll introduce you to the rest of the Demacian Champions."

"I would be honored to meet them" she follows Fiora and smiles. The sun was already setting and the castle was in sight. Erza was held back by a couple of soldiers. But after a long conversation they let her through

"Idiots..." Fiora mutters and walks to the room of Prince Jarvan Lightshield The Fourth and knocks. "Prince Jarvan. It is me, Fiora. I have found the new champion" and as soon as she mentioned the new champion, the door sways open.

"Is she Demacian?!" he exclaims surprised. And looks at Erza, offering a quick hand and greet.

"No she is not. She is from a place called Magnolia in Fiore. She was teleported here, probably because some of the summoners fucked up." She says cold and speaks again. "I would prefer that you mark me as absent for the time being since I am going to walk Erza Scarlet back to the institute. We can't teleport her yet since she has not been confirmed. And approved by the Institute." Erza stays silent and just shakes the hand

"Very well Fiora. I will go as soon as I can to mark you as absent. Tomorrow morning I want you to start walking" he salutes "For Demacia!" and he shuts the door. Fiora turns to Erza and smiles.

"You are sleeping here tonight. Either my room or the guest room. Your choice. Follow me if you want to sleep in my room." She walks off…

* * *

 _So... I have been thinking... and a friend suggested this... to make a rip off of my story and... make another 'more mature' version of it... should I?_

 _Sincerly, the voice you hear in your head when you are reading this._


	6. Firing Bullets 2

_**First of all... Sorry... I just lost interest in writing and probably won't upload very frequently. but... I try. I won't abbandon it... just... upload very very unregular**_

* * *

BANG! One of Sarah's guns fire near Natsu's ear and hits a metal plate to catch the bullet "Wakey wakey Natsu!" she laughs seeing him panic under the sheets. "We are going! You have 5 minutes to get ready!" walking out of the room and downstairs back to the tavern to ready it for a lockdown.

"You could just have said I had to get up!" he shouts at her and neatens himself. Trying to get the ringing sound out of his ear. Mocking and grumbling he walks downstairs to see Sarah twirling the gun in her hand, waiting near the door.

"You ready? Cause it is going to be a loooong trip." She flashes a smile and buckles her guns to her sides. "You said you have motion sickness don't you? I have something for that" she grabs a small bag from between her bra and throws it at him. "Called Storm seed, you need to take them all in one go." She opens the door "Now!"

Natsu did not want to get motion sickness again and just obeys. Taking the whole bag in one gulp and waiting. He follows her… but every step he takes seem to get heavier and she seems like she is miles away from him "Sarah?"

"Night night Natsu" she says in the cutest voice she could bring up and watches him pass out on the floor. Leaving him there because she did not want to carry him. And letting a crewmember of hers pick him up and bring him to the ship. "Awh, thank you Wickley." She pecks him on the cheek and he just lays Natsu down in one of the beds.

\- ? Hours later -

"OH! We have Coward Covell, Bringing us ale! We have Taunting Tanton, Looking the sails! We have RutherFo-ord in the crow's nest! But nobody tops SARAH! The queen of these pests!" The whole crew was singing some kind of own made sea shanty when Natsu woke. His head felt heavy and so did his eyelids. But he did not feel any kind of motion sickness. Happy enough he sits and slowly regains his energy.

Loud laughter and "YAY!" was heard every now and then. Followed by more singing with the smooth voice of Sarah sticking out. Leading them all. "Alright boys! It has been enough for today. Get back to work, or go sleep." Her heels clack over the wooden floorboard. "And check on pink boy, I assume he might have woken." She laughs

With those words, Natsu heard heavy footsteps come down to where he was placed. "Yehp… He has woken everybody!" he shouts up and offers a hand "I hadn't introduced properly. Wickley Gartside, and you might be?" Natsu takes the hand to get up and shakes it

"Natsu Dragneel… Where the fuck are we heading…" Natsu said with sleepy like eyes and a drunken gaze. "Awh my head hurts…"

"A place called Deadport. There we dock and Sarah will guide you through the lands. And don't be scared to take it easy. Storm seed is quite heavy stuff" he laughs with his baritone voice and leaves the cabin. "Tomorrow morning we will arrive. You have been out for longer than you might expect."

He stumbled before face flopping to the ground and getting unconscious again. He heard some distant yells, both from Sarah and some of the crew. "We need him boys! I want that cash prize for bringing him there!" is the last thing he heard from Sarah. Before everything went black.

\- ? Hours later –

"Why… Are you… So god damn… HEAVY!" he heard angry hissing near his ear and he groans "I… Should have… Let Wickley!... Carry you!" she whimpers as she drops him to the ground. It felt dusty with little patches of grass around him. She pants heavily and sits down on a nearby rock "Wake up for fucks sake"

As on cue he opens his eyes slowly "Awh… why did you have to do that…" he gets up and rubs his back. Looking around and adjusting his eyes to the sun's brightness. Feeling his back was a little bruised from the fall.

"I think my fucking back broke…" she moans in anger as she tries to massage away some muscle knots. "You have been gone for almost a week including the six days you were on the ship. I have carried you… yesterday… almost all fucking day…" she tries stretching "That reward better be worth It." she frowns

"What reward…" Natsu got up and slowly starts to regain his balance. "Did you do this because I am worth some money?" he says annoyed.

"Yes, Bringing in a new Champion gives a heck of a lot of gold for me to spend. And I sure could use that." She says laughing a little "So yes, if I escort you there unharmed, I get a load of gold for me and my crew to spend on rum and cannonballs!" she smiles "And you of course, get your starting gold and that reward spoken about on your quest paper"

"Only doing it for the money. You should be ashamed of yourself" Natsu frowns and looks at her "So. How far is it?" he looks over the road she probably had walked, and still has to walk

"I am a pirate and a bounty hunter sweetheart. If I had a heart, I would be dead. And it is still quite some distance. So giddy up and get walking." She stands up and walks forth at quite a fast pace. Despite being on heels

Natsu is quick to catch up and starts talking "Couldn't you extort them by holding me back?" He says a little grumpy

"If I would have done that, I would be dead because nobody should get in the way of the Institute" she just says and walks on "Every champion can teleport directly to the Institute and back to their home. But since you are not registered as champion, you cannot teleport yet." Kicking away a pebble.

"So when I get registered. I can teleport to home. But that is… Magnolia" he looks up "And remembering how I came here… is there a way back?" He looks at her and just wants to know more

"We'll have to get most of the mages to work on your way back. All of your friends for that matter. Because how many did you say were here? 3 more?" she keeps stretching her arms and legs bit by bit

"4 more including my companion. And each of them have different magic. By the way… where exactly do we need to go? Which direction is it?" Natsu smirks and looks at her

"Directly that way towards the sun." she points and looks at him "Why?" but before she could get an answer Natsu grabs her arm and pulls her close to him. "Natsu?!"

"Let's go!" he starts running and holds her by her arm. Using little boosts of his fire magic to get even faster. Receiving excited yells from Sarah.

"I don't know what you're doing! But I like it!" she says loudly as she is being pulled further. The road dusting up behind them. With a bit of her strength she climbs onto his back and just holds on to him "Keep running! You have to go a little further to get even with me!"

\- 30 minutes later -

Half an hour of running later Natsu starts to slow down and Sarah jumps off of his back. "Well done, we have gotten quite some distance there" she laughs and neatens her hair. "I guess we're even now… and I'll try to be a little bitty more friendly since you just did that for me"

"Yea yea…" he says panting slightly and standing up straight again "Let's just get going again. I don't want to keep my friends waiting. And I want to be there before Ice Princess can." His fists light on fire

"Ice Princess? What do you mean by that? I know 3." She laughs and gets walking again "The next town should not be too far if I am correct. Or else we'll be walking for quite some time."

"I'm fine as long as it isn't any kind of cart travel or boat… train… anything really" he sighs and puts his hands in his pockets. Wrapping the scarf around him a little bit tighter. Grinning at the feeling of the strange fabric.

"Who raised you by the way? That you can spit fire?" She suddenly asks. She never really thought about it, but this can be information she can give out for extra money.

"Igneel the Fire Dragon." He says like it is nothing "Disappeared one day and have been trying to find him ever since." A little plum of smoke escapes his mouth and he quickly wipes it away

"Sounds like an interesting man. What was his job?" she cleans her nails by scratching dirt off of them and digs the back end of her heels in the ground with every step.

"He had no job. He was a dragon." He sighs and watches a flock of birds fly over in the distance. And one eagle like creature diving down to the ground and flying back up with something in it's beak.

"is dragon a term or something? Like a hero?" She looks at him with confusion and almost stumbles over a rock on the path.

"How many times do I have to say? He is a dragon" he says in quite annoyance and breaths out a column of smoke.

"An actual dragon? Well… that does explain why you breathe fire…" she sighs and just walks on. Not knowing how to respond anymore. So most of the trip was silent with no interaction.

\- 1 hour later –

The sun is slowly setting and the town in the distance is slowly becoming bigger "That the town we are heading?" Natsu asks her and readjusts his scarf.

"Yep, Eeria is quite a big town. And should be 1 day walking distance from the Institute. So be prepared to walk more tomorrow. Unless you want to hire a cart." She struts towards the town and leaves Natsu behind "Come on, last sprint to the town" she teases.

Natsu grins and runs next to her. but she takes out a small yellow looking gem and whispers to it. something along the lines of "Mobi boots Alacrity" and she got a lot and lot faster after she said that. Natsu smiles and doesn't have to hold back anymore. Sprinting and keeping up with her. looking at her, he can see her smiling and it looks like she isn't even trying. So calm and concentrated at the same time.

"I can be fast too you know? I am just not strong enough to carry you while running."

"I can see that yea." Natsu says with his cheek to cheek grin. "How though? Were you holding back?"

"No, I used one of the gifts the Institute of War gives to her champions. Something to enhance yourself for a short amount of time." She keeps strutting expertly, her heels dodging every rock and showing no signs of effort.

"Can I get those too!" Natsu redoubles his efforts. The job just got twice as interesting as he thought at first. "First to town gets to sleep on the best bed?"

"Challenge accepted pink boy." Sarah says with a smirk and readjusts her pirate hat. Going of into a dash towards the town gates, followed closely by Natsu.

-10 minutes later-

Natsu was just a mere meter earlier than Sarah. Panting heavily and grinning "I win" he says chuckling slightly.

"yea, yea I know you won. Lets get going already. I need some grog" walking past him with sweat on her forehead and wiping it off a little. Looking for an inn that can provide a decent bed.


	7. Freezing Blood 2

Sejuani, was quite a scary woman to be around. Friendly, but very strong. As apparent how she beat down some kind of snow golem with her bare hands.

"So, Gray, tell me some more about you. Why'd you choose to join the Institute?"

"Oh… Uhm. I, as you may have noticed, am an ice mage and am used to the cold because I have trained in it for most of my younger years. Together with my master Ur, and my fellow pupil Lyon. When we trained, we always did it in our undergarments… and… we had to strip within seconds. And... It became a habit of mine to strip till my undergarments without realizing it." Gray says puffing a cloud of warm air "What about you?"

"I'm the leader of the Winter's Claw. The most powerful and hardest tribe in the Freljord. Only the strong will survive and we shall rule over the weaklings like the Avarosians. Thinking they are doing us a favor to offer food for the winter. It's an insult to our strength!" She smashes an ice crystal open with her flail. "Bunch of pathetic excuses of Freljordians. I am glad you side with us, we could use an ally like you in battle."

"Whoa, whoa not so fast, battle? I mean, I know I'm going to the Institute of _WAR_ but I didn't expect to be fighting each other. I thought just… Trying to stop wars by talking it out and with as few bloodshed as possible."

"The Institute is bringing Champions from every nation of Valoran to her castle to battle for peace, or for amusement of the sorcerers. And The Avarosians, have 2 very powerful ones. Their queen Ashe the Blind archer, and king Tryndamere the dummy." Sejuani laughs a little at her own wordplay. "And if you bring champions from every region. Conflicts start and need to be solved. That is what we mainly do. Almost nobody in Valoran dares to wage a war or start an uproar knowing the institute is watching."

Gray just nods in understanding and thinks about it. "So… we are the reason we need the institute? To unite and fight as one against each other?"

"Yea basically. It is fun though, wrecking ice queen and ice witch under Bristle's feet." Sejuani smiles and looks mindlessly in the distance. Visioning it before her and giggling

"So, does that mean I get to fight Natsu when we get there, without consequence and hit him as hard as possible?"

"Who's Natsu?" She looks at him "And if he is there, yes you can"

"Alright, He is going to be there. I know it. All of us are"

"There's more than just you? Are they all just as strong as you? They could be fine additions"

"I don't think any of us except for me could handle the cold of the Freljord… unless you want a molten town. One of em, Natsu, is a fire dragon slayer. Roughly translates to very powerful fire mage."

"How many are there?" Sejuani got interested. A fire mage and an ice mage. What else could be there to see?

"Uhm… 5 of us. Me, Natsu, Lucy, Erza and Happy. Each has their own magic. You'll probably see once we get to the institute."

"I'll have to wait then. It is probably a 5 day trip to the nearest teleport pad. So, you better get used to sleeping in caves with a little fire and minimal food."

"Or he can come with me." It was another voice coming from above. Manly and friendly. "HUP!" a poof of snow dusts up in the air and a figure falls towards them. Big and holding something even bigger.

"That can work too. But we don't need you Braum." Sejuani replies gently. She knew Braum was pretty much Neutral in the battle. Even though he lives with the Avarosians.

"So you're Braum?" Gray asks looking at the big man with an even more glorious moustache than Master Makarov. "I'm Gray, nice meeting you"

"Likewise my friend" Braum's firm grip surprises Gray a little but let's go before it hurts. "Does he need to go to Institute? Braum can escort him through Avarosian territory. There is teleport pad in Queen's room.

Sejuani frowns "Fine, but I want him not to get used to the Avarosians. Get him through as quick as possible and don't let him talk to the queen."

"Braum takes his time. Rushing is not needed now miss Sejuani." Braum smiles kindly. Earning a huff from Sejuani

"Just take him to the Institute. And Gray, I would like it if you joined the Winter's Claw." Sejuani pushes him towards Braum who catches him with one hand.

"I'll consider it. But probably will Sejuani." Gray smiles and puts a thumbs up.

Sejuani was already walking back to her town. Waving faintly. "Hehe, Braum will bring you to institute Mister Gray." Braum walks forth followed by a rather confused gray. "

"Why didn't Sejuani attack you when she saw you? I figure she hates all the Avarosian people"

"I protect everyone in the Freljord who needs it. And everything. I stay out of girl's war and help those who suffer from it. I see you dress nearly the same as me. Not affected by cold?"

"No, not really. Got used to it after a couple of years. And I got a stripping habit because of my training in the cold."

"Some habits are good. And for a good looking young man like Gray, it can be good" Braum laughs and walks on with his shield in the other hand.

Gray likes this man. He just has an aura of friendliness around him. Everything he asks about Gray is pure curiosity and innocence. Unlike Sejuani who just wants to know how strong he is.

"Gray, Braum thinks you will be a fine champion for our Institute. You have made wrongs in life, but also many many rights. You have a dark past. But think this way. The darker the night, the brighter the stars."

"Braum, you are a wise man. And I hope there are many more like you. Brave, and standing for those who can't. A real hero of your people." Gray was legitimate happy that Braum found him. He's like a father figure, even though he has only known him for a short 30 minutes.

"That is very nice of young Gray to say. We are nearly there. If you keep walking and show your request of the Institute to Ashe or Tryndamere or anyone in the town. They will let you teleport. And I know I said to Sejuani you wouldn't meet the Queen. But I just…" he holds his hands before his eyes "lost sight of you. Good luck Gray. I have poro to take care of" he walks away from him and waves.

Gray could see some wooden and ice structures in the distance and figured it had to be the town Braum was referring to. So setting it to a short sprint he walks up to the gates. Still in nothing but his boxers.

It looks empty. No people on the walls it seems and the gate is locked. "Hello! I was sent by Braum here! Can I speak with Queen Ashe?"

"Talking with" A woman with long white hair stands up from behind one of the barriers of the wall. A bow and arrow made of ice aimed at him. "State your business"

"I need to go to the Institute of war and Braum said you have a teleport pad to go there!"

"Out of the question! To go to the Institute of War you need to be a champion! Leave now!"

"I am the new champion! Gray Fullbuster!" He shouts slowly approaching the wall

"Show it to me! The request!" Ashe releases a warning arrow just before his feet "That is your first and last warning. Next one is between your eyes."

Gray mumbles but takes the request he had gotten from his back where he stuck it with some ice magic and shows it from a distance.

"Now show it to me at close range. Good luck getting inside" Ashe sits on the wall and watches in amusement as multiple men come from more barricades. Each a bow drawn at Gray.

"Alright then… Ice make: Tunnel!" Gray shouts at the top of his lungs and concentrates his magic in front of him. Creating a crawlspace for him to go through without being harmed by the arrows.

The archers fire a barrage of arrows at the tunnel, and all just bounce off of it. Not piercing it to their surprise. "He has talent…" Ashe muses to herself "Let's see how he is going to get up

Gray only smirks as he crawls further and reaches the wall. "Ice make: Stairs!" he shouts loudly again and runs up the forming stairs up the wall. Standing in front of Ashe within a couple of seconds shoving the request paper in her face. "Satisfied? Queen Ice?" Gray says with a smirk. All the men having their bows aimed at him.

She grabs the paper and reads it carefully. "Welcome Gray Fullbuster, to our village. I'll take you to the Institute as fast as possible." The men lower their bows and go back to guarding duty. "Follow me" Ashe says as she walks down the stairs of her wall. Followed closely by the still half naked Gray

The villagers give some suspicious glances at the handsome young man walking with the queen. Whispering to each other. "King Tryndamere is not going to like this." But many just look away and some of the women keep staring.

"You are lucky my man isn't here at the moment. He would have ripped of your arms and used them to beat you if he saw you with me." Ashe chuckles and continues walking up the icy stairs to her castle.

"Sounds like he's a brute man." Gray hardly keeps up with the archer. Seeing she has quite a fast pace.

"He is, but he is also a gentleman once you get to know him… and if you're a woman." She opens the doors to the throne room and walks behind her ice sculptured seat. Towards a door in the back. "Fancy something to drink first? I would love to discuss some things with you."

"No thank you. I promised Braum and Se… Erza to get to the institute as fast as possible." Gray swallows his words and hopes she didn't notice his mistake.

"Who?" She turns to him with a small frown on her pretty face.

"One of my team members. We came with 4 others. Listen, you'll get the details once I get to the Institute." He knows it is dangerous to stay here since he had allied with Sejuani. Or… promised to.

"Four others? I would like to know more about them. And why aren't they with you?" Ashe grins and walks slower.

"Uh... yea, Natsu, Erza, Lucy and Happy. We are supposed to meet in the Institute… I guess? Can we just get to the teleport pad?" Gray sweats a little

"Hmm… You shouldn't lie Gray Fullbuster. If that's your name." she walks forth. "The teleport pad is in front of you. And run. Because." She draws her bow and looks angry. "The winter's claw is not welcome here!" A fire burning in her eyes

Gray knew he had to run for his life. Making small walls of ice to try and block her advance. But the arrows pierce through the ice. "Smooth Gray, real smooth!" he curses at himself and sees a stone pad on the ground. Glowing with dark blue energy. Figuring that has to be the teleport pad, he makes a dive for it, just as one arrow hits his shoulder and makes him scream in pain and agony.

Ashe curses softly under her breath "I should have figured he sided with Sejuani. He came out of nowhere. Probably some kind of ice assassin. I'll kill him one day. I know I will." She punches her hand through the little ice wall. "I promise Gray Fullbuster, You made a new dangerous rival."

* * *

 **So... I really feel like I rushed this and that it might suck. I don't know anymore. I'm just confused as to why I am writing so much now.**

 **Sincerely, The voice you hear in your head when you are reading this.**


	8. Lady of Spirits 2

"Say ah! Stand straight! Hold this! Catch! Throw it at the target three times! Does your vision get sharper or duller?" Lucy was being bombarded with tasks and questions by the midget yellow haired man. Doing as he says but with quite difficult

"Mister Heimerdinger, Could you slow down? Please" she weakly pleads as she gets pushed by the man.

"Balance, questionable, aim, 6 out of 10. Vision normal, throwing power, 1.2 out of 10. Breath… Horrible… reflexes, normal." The midget kept ranting on and Lucy was slowly beginning to lose her calm.

"Mister Heimerdinger, Slow down." A small tick forming on her head. Her hands aching to hit his goggles off of his face.

"Body shape, Lux like, Tall, looks to be around early 20's maybe younger, definite signs of anger, hmm... very interesting. Let me test that." Heimerdinger grabs a small set of steps and gets face to face with Lucy. Flicking her on the head and waiting.

This was the last drop that made her bucket of rage overflow. And cocks her arm back to hid Heimerdinger full force in the face. Sending the midget quite literally flying towards the wall. "Oh! SORRY!"

"EUREKA! The way to anger women IS by asking them to multitask! Thank you for your contribution Lucy, You may go now. The real initiation is with the summoners. Ask anyone to guide you there."

"Wait… this wasn't… Initiation… You did this… for your own, Selfish reasons!" Lucy practically fumed with anger looking at the midget writing down on a pad.

"Yes. Now hurry, I have important work to get back to" Heimerdinger had no time anymore. But Lucy did not take that very kindly. Kicking the midget there where it should hurt and leaving him as quick as possible.

* * *

"I cannot believe that he did that to me!" she grumbles walking back following the signs. Hoping to come across anyone who can help her to initiation and then to a bed to sleep in. walking out of the 'Yordle' wing of the building she makes her way back to the entrance. She recalled seeing a map there and hopes she can find it on her own. But she couldn't make much out of it. Some things were written in strange dialect and much of it seemed to be over another and confusing as all hell. "Oh come on…"

"Lux?" it sounds from her right.

"LUSHY!" it sounds seconds after.

Lucy couldn't quite react before getting hugged by a familiar blue cat. "LUSHY I'M SO HAPPY YOU ARE HERE!"

"I am too Happy" she says with a mild giggle and looks at the boy whose voice belonged to. A blonde boy looking to be almost as tall as Natsu and nearly the same hairstyle. "Hey, I'm Lucy"

"Ezreal, pleasure meeting a friend of the new champion" He chuckles kindly and pulls her with him. "Follow me and stay low." Quickly hiding around a corner and behind a pillar. "Shh."

"What is h-"

"SHHH!" Ezreal listens intently and hears heavy footsteps pass. "I think we lost him Happy"

"Lost who?" Lucy was glaring daggers at Happy "What did you do in the time I was away" Lucy says in her 'scary' voice making happy whimper.

"We made a big man angry because he bothered us!" he whines hugging close to Ezreal. Hoping to escape Lucy.

"Wow, easy Lucy, He did nothing wrong. The guy chasing us is quite a hothead and a literal barbarian." Ezreal backed off from the girl. Getting the same vibes off of her like when Lux is angry at him.

"Fine, but I don't want you to get in trouble Happy. Or else I'll call Erza on you." Happy shudders hearing that and keeps hugging Ezreal. "Anyways, I need to get to initiation and have no idea where I need to go. Care to help a girl out?" Lucy winks at Ezreal with a smug smile

"Need me to guide you? Just follow me and try to keep up." He smirks and uses an Arcane Shift to get a few meters distance between the Lux look-a-like and him. "Come on"

Lucy had to blink for a couple of times before following. Happy just clinging to Ezreal's shoulder and pointing in a direction "AYE! Let's go!"

It wasn't a very long walk, nor unpleasant. Ezreal had just started talking to Lucy about why she was here and her job as a new champion. "So, you are going to be facing me every once in a while. Or stand by my side. We solve political issues here, but most of the times the summoners just battle with us for fun. And sometimes we have to fix an uproar. But that rarely happens since everybody is scared of us."

"So… this is just... some kind of puppet theatre for the summoners if I am correct?"

"Yea, kind of. But we get paid quite a lot for it. And get to protect our land. Uhm… Here it is, you need to go in alone. Happy should go in after you." He pushes Lucy towards two giant doors. A little hesitant she opens them and walks in. closing behind her automatically

"Who goes there? Into the summoner's chambers."

"L-Lucy Heartfilia." She feels terrified. She could hear murmurs going on around her and the air is cold.

"Lucy Heartfilia, clicks nice on the tongue, good and readable surname Lucy… Tell us Lucy, what can you do?"

"Uhm, I summon spirits from the celestial realm and am a decent fighter with bare hands and a whip." She tries to show no signs of fear.

"Okay, Heimerdinger should have gotten the information about you… Lux like figure? I can see that… hmm… I think you could be a mage/support… Guys, what do you think?" it sounds yes and agreed all around her. "Very well, Lucy, the Celestial summoner. Welcome, to the Institute of War, and thereby, The League of Legends."

"WOOO" it sounds and a small guitar riff starts to play. Followed by some calming music and light slowly illuminates the room. Five people in robes stand around her slowly lifting the hoods. The first had a magnificent beard and very damaged and messy hair. "Hi, call me Andy."

The second had blonde curly hair and bright blue eyes. "Hi, sorry if we scared you. We wanted to test you of course." Lucy shakes the hands carefully and feels more and more at ease.

The Third one had very very short cut hair, nearly bald, but looked still young. "Hey, sorry, I need to ask one thing though. How much damage can you and your friends do?" Lucy was taken aback a little by the question but answers "Devastating?"

The fourth had once again curly hair but this was brown. "How ya doing." He offers a cloaked hand. Smooth and young. Lucy gladly shakes the hand and turns towards the last cloaked summoner.

The fifth one, made quite a dramatic scene of it. Burning off his clothing and posing as a 'cool guy'. "Yo," His spiky hair and smooth skin just screamed douchebag at her. "Call me Danger." And there it is, the ridiculous nickname.

"Nice meeting you mister Danger." She says with faux happiness. "Am I allowed to go now and send Happy in?"

"Yea yea, you can go. Oh wait, Uhm!" the first one quickly grabs a parchment. "Any faction you want to be affiliated with? Or a loner? Or anyone in particular?"

"With my friends of course. Natsu, Gray, Happy and Erza. Aaand… what faction is Ezreal from?"

"From Piltover. City of revolution and Hextech."

"Then I'll be in the Piltover faction. Thank you." Lucy quickly bows and leaves through the same doors she entered. The room darkening around her again and leaving it pitch black to Happy's eyes.

"Your turn Happy. And it is very very scary" Lucy waves with her hands before his eyes. Making him tremble.

"I don't wanna go!" he hugs Ezreal who just sighs and throws him inside with sheer force. The doors quickly closing locking him inside.

"Why'd you have to scare him like that? He looks so innocent." Ezreal sighs and looks at Lucy.

"Looks can be deceiving, and I want payback for all the tricks he played on me." She smirks devilish and rubs her hands together.

"Right… So, what are you going to be? And what faction?"

"They said something about a mage/support. And I chose, Piltover. Because, you're one of the few I know around here. Except for Heimerdinger and Lux..." she says a bit sheepish

"Ah… the mage/support… be as annoying as you possibly can and take kills from your friends. Great." Ezreal shows his white teeth and leans back a little. "Got a bit of a personal problem with those type." He chuckles.

"Well… what are you then?" she pouts and crosses her arms under her chest.

"Marksman and AP carry. The one the Support classes need to protect. But the mage classes try to take kills from to get stronger themselves. See what I mean? The mage/support is really close to me, to always snatch away kills right before my nose."

"Kills?! You mean if we go to that rift, we can die?!" Lucy says a bit bewildered.

"Yes, and no. We die, but respawn a minute or so later. It'll hurt. But you get used to it"

"Okay… that sounds… slightly unsettling. Uhm… Where is the Piltover wing? And can I go to my own room now? I am dead tired."

"I'll guide you to it. The castle can be a real maze for newbies like you." Ezreal starts walking easily. "What nickname and description did they give you?"

"Uhm… I think just Lucy, and they said something like The Celestial Summoner." Lucy takes another glance around the place. It looks nice and elegant. Unlike the messy beat up guild hall. "When was this place built?"

"No-one is really sure. Some stones are said to be thousands of years old. While others date back not longer than a year ago, while we have seen it there countless times. We think it keeps rebuilding itself with magic and some even says it expands. The summoners are the only ones that know the age, since they said it was their home." Walking past an inside garden with fountain and nice smelling flowers. Up some stairs and going into corridors that look more polished and silver. "We're here. The plover wing. Your room should be one of these. Just look for your name."

Lucy looks at each door. Caitlyn, Jayce, VI but that one is crossed with blue graffiti and written in black marker under it 'FAT HANDS'. Then Ezreal, then her door Lucy. "They already had it set? They didn't know my name a couple of minutes ago."

"There is one simple explanation Lucy. Magic." He says twirling with his fingers. "I have no idea, but I remember my room also being there before I even signed up. Lucy looks past her door

"Who is Ceecee?" Ezreal looks with her

"Don't know, I only just noticed it is there. Guess another Piltover champion might be coming."

"Well… I am excited to see what is inside!" Lucy grabs the door handle and jerks it downwards, walking in only to see her own living room. "My living room?" the only difference is, it had no view on Magnolia, but instead on the hills she had just travelled over. "It's lovely, but… I expected something exotic."

Ezreal just laughs in the doorway and wipes a tear from his eye. "Oh man, that was hilarious. Man… All kinds of excited and it went away within a split second. But yea, your living room it is. Unless you didn't have a house, you would have gotten something from your memories. Like your childhood bedroom or a place you came across many times."

"Stay there." She walks over to the desk and looks through the cabinets. "Thank god it is there…"

"What is?"

"Nothing of your concern. Now. Shoo! I want to sleep. Go!" she walks up to him and pushes him out of the doorway and slams the door shut. "Only wake me when you need me!"

* * *

 **So... I kinda don't know why I have published and written 3 chapters in one week. probably to escape school stress and go back to my imaginary world... Anyways, I hope you viewers still like what I write. Everytime I keep thinking, this can be better.**

 **Sincerely, The voice you hear in your head when you are reading this.**


	9. Captain Happy 2

Happy felt terrified going in here. If Lucy said this was scary, than it had to be really scary. But not scarier than Erza of course, she is the scariest thing there is out of all scary things on the world.

"Tell us your name."

The first scary voice was already too much for Happy and he sprouts his wings quickly. Flying off into the darkness and bumping into something soft and thin. Like clothing. Smelling of sea salt and sweat.

"Hey! Get off of me!" the same voice thunders and Happy just clings on tightly to the soft piece of cloth. "Boys, turn on the light… I think we got another Lulu over here… And bring Yani in… I want to see her smile."

The lights slowly start burning brightly and Happy finally sees what he is holding. A big black cloak made out of fine linen. "Scared?" the voice asks, which Happy had traced to the cloaked being, who was looking down at him.

"A-Aye…" Happy says letting go quickly and flying in front of the cloaked man. "Wait, you're not too scary." He looks at the glasses and curly brown hair the person has.

"I guess, well. Welcome to the Institute, again, what is your name?"

"Happy!" He says with a smile and looks around him. Five more cloaked men and another walks in with the cap removed. Nearly white skin and same color hair. Bright blue eyes and looking to be femine.

"Well Happy, Uhm… what kind of magic do you use? Or are you a fighter? I take it you're not a tank…"

"I am Natsu's pet! And I can fly!" He salutes happily "I most of the times just help others out."

"Okay… so... a support?" The woman walks up to happy and kneels. "He's so cute… can I keep him in my dorms? Please?"

Happy already knew where this would be going. A whole night of cuddling like he was a toy and takes an awkward step back.

"That's his to decide… you know that Yani." The woman sighs sadly and just kneels before Happy. Poking his cheek with her slender finger.

"Uhm… I… I think I would rather stay with Teemo… he seemed nice" Yani stand up and looks at the one with curly brown hair. Who just nods no. after that she leaves. And looks back at Happy sadly.

"See you on the battlefield." She winks and leaves.

"So, Happy, what kind of magic do you really have? You can fly and…"

"And I can carry people much heavier than me. Also I can beat people with fish! I like fish!"

"Okay… we'll uh… we'll find a role for you… You can go now… I take it you want to be with like-sized creatures, for example Teemo?"

"Aye!" He salutes quickly and smiles.

"Okay, Happy, The Flying Feline, a Yordle. Have a nice night..." The curly brown one smiles and writes on a piece of parchment. Happy leaves the room quickly and looks back at the automatically closing door.

"Okay… now to find Ezreal." Happy turns around only to see an empty hallway. "Guys?" he looks again and rubs his eyes. "Did you really abandon me? Awh…" Sadly the blue cat walks down the halls hoping his friends would jump from behind a pillar any minute now. "Why!" he shouts in sadness and keeps walking. Not quite noticing that multiple champions were eyeing him down.

"Can I eat him?" "Can I keep him?" "Can I trick him with a backstab?" "Can I use my charms to get him to go to us?" "Can we just grab him and see how he defends himself?" "Can we kill him?" "Can we stop arguing and just grab him?" "Can we pay attention? He is out of sight." The heads that were arguing uncontrollable forgot their target and come forth from their hiding places.

"Well, there goes our chance to get an advantage on the fields of justice." One says and floats away. Reading through a torn book he keeps afloat with magic.

"Why did you guys have to ruin this? This could have been a crucial moment to know about him" Another voice scolds and disappears into the shadows. Leaving a puff of red smoke behind.

Happy saw it all happen because he had flown towards the ceiling and hid behind one of the many pillars. Still a bit creeped out by all the figures and what they said. "I need to get back to Teemo…" He says softly to himself. Ascending down the pillar and using his wings to get through the Institute quickly. "Yordle wing… Where is the Yordle wing…" he mutters as he follows all kinds of signs. "Yordle Wing… Yordle wing…"

"Yordle wing? Is that what you're looking for? I can bring you there!" A small girl quickly catches up with Happy. Smiling kindly at him. "Haven't seen you before. I'm Lulu, pleased to meet you."

Happy was a bit baffled seeing her. He was still flying, which meant she was too. And he looks a little like Wendy… only slightly… probably the hair. "Uhm… I'm Happy. Hi" he slowly extends his paw and slows down a little. "Are you too a Yordle?"

"Uh, huh. Lulu! The Fea sorceress!" she giggles and nearly falls off of her cane. Holding on with one hand and pulling herself back up. "Woah… that was close. So, your name is Happy? Are you always so happy?" she sits cross-legged on her cane and looks him in the eyes.

"I guess I am. Are you always this chirpy? I like it." Happy smiles back and makes her giggle again. Going into full-blown laughter and falling off of her cane again. Holding herself up with her feet clenched around her wooden flying cane.

"Yes I am, come, follow me back. Or, we can go explore. I bet you haven't seen anything here yet except the Yordle wing. Teemo took care of you right? Always serious and no fun. But I, I like going around and playing tricks on people! Let's go to the Demacian wing! I bet bird brain will look up when her bird is 5 times bigger!"

Happy likes this woman... or… girl actually. She looks young, but that could just be because she is a Yordle. Also, purple. Another colored friend for him. "I would like to see what you are going to do! Sounds fun!"

"Alright! Follow me! Hotfoot!" she says with newfound joy and flies a little faster. But still not as fast as happy could if he wanted. Remembering where he went. Left, right, Left, Upstairs, Left, Left.

"Okay! ShhH! We don't want Quinn to know it was us. Or else we are going to get in trouble." She smirks and giggles mischievous. Walking up to a door with a golden plaque saying 'Quinn'. The door highly decorated with wings and feathers.

"I'll be silent!" Happy whispers and Lulu nods. Opening the door carefully and looking inside.

"Perfect, she's asleep." Lulu snickers and aims her cane through the door at an already big bird. "That's Valor… now... watch this." She takes a big breath and swings her cane. "TREMENDO!" she shouts and a bolt of purple essence flies towards the bird, who had woken from her shouting, and gets knocked to the ground. Growing rapidly. "And now, Chaos ensues." She quickly closes the door and puts one of her big ears on the door. Happy does to and listens. Both giggling.

"Valor! STOP MOVING SO MU- UMPF! VALOR! CALM DOWN! GRRRR! LULUUUUUUU!" they both hear heavy footsteps coming to the door and back off quickly.

"Now we run…" she says a bit awkward and turns to run away from the door. Said door quickly opens to reveal a woman in a blue and purple onesie with feathers on it. Her eyes screaming rage and her mouth just waiting to release hell upon them. Oh, and holding a crossbow aimed at them.

"LULU! GET BACK HERE YOU TWIT AND LET ME SKIN YOU ALIVE TOGETHER WITH YOUR BLUE FRIEND!" She runs towards Happy, who only now realized that he should run. Or rather, fly.

"Lulu! She's scary!" Happy quickly flies past Lulu. Too fast for the woman to follow. Out of instinct, Lulu attaches her cane to Happy's backpack and flies with him.

"WHOO! This is awesome! How can it be you carry me!" she laughs and slowly climbs on Happy's back. Careful not to touch the wings.

"I am strong! And scared! Lulu, guide me to the Yordle wing! Please!" Happy flies jittery to avoid the crossbow bolts being fired after them. "AND DON'T YOU DARE COME BACK" Quinn shouts one more time before angrily slamming her door shut.

"That was amazing! Come! Let's go and do another! I bet cupcakes is still working! Then I'll guide you back!" she yips excitedly and points forward "FORWARD!" like she is riding a horseback.

"Fine… I have to say… It was fun in a way…" Happy smiles and follows Lulu's index finger. Flapping every now and then. "I think I am glad that I chose Yordles as my friends."

"Well you better be! Yordles are the best around here! All these other people are always so serious. Never any fun." Lulu settles gently on his back. "Right here please."

Happy turns right "What do you mean no fun? Ezreal sounded like he had fun."

"Pfff, Ezreal? He's only interested in girls and his own looks. He might be nice to you, but I learned to never trust him… got shot in the back because of him… literally." She pouts and crosses her arms

"Who can I trust? I mean, other than my team?" Happy flies a little slower. Actually interested in what Lulu has to say now.

"The Yordles of course, we might look a bit mean and evil sometimes. But our kind never lets another down. No-one left behind. No matter how big the casualty. At least for me. Oh, and you can trust one more, we call him Bard."

"So… the rest just."

"Stabs you in the back and leaves you for their own needs and some for their own amusement to watch you suffer. All of them are meanies. Trust nobody but the Yordles and Bard. But, do work with them and help them if they ask. Just because they can't be trusted, doesn't mean we should not let them trust us. Always be ready to catch whoever falls, and never let anyone down." She smiles. "That's how I see it. And that is why I like to play tricks on them. For payback!" she cheers the last words and smiles.

"You know… I don't know about that yet. But I'll trust you Lulu! And I will try not to let anyone down." Happy starts flying a little faster again. "Where to Lulu?"

"Fly slower and go right. Cupcakes has great hearing and we want to sneak up on her." Lulu says it in a whisper and snickers.

Happy does as told. And waits for further commands. Up… left… stop. And lands on the ground so Lulu can step off of his back. Happy reads the name on the door. Caitlyn.

"Be quiet, and watch." Lulu very carefully opens the door. Making sure to not produce any sound. Her eyes glittering with excitement of what she is going to do. In the room, a woman in purple clothing is hunched over a poorly lit table. Writing by the looks of it and holding a cupcake in another hand, with several bites taken out of it. An opened box with stacked up cupcakes placed beside her on the table. "Shh… Whimsy". A blue bolt quickly hits the box of cupcakes, making the box move a little.

The woman immediately looks up and at her box of cupcakes. She could swear one of the cupcakes moved. Inching closer to the box and squinting her eyes like inspecting them. "You moved…" she silently states. Her purple hair falling by her sides. And all of a sudden, the cupcakes scream and jump out of the box. Eyes popping from the sugary glaze and mouth forming just near the foil holding the cake in one piece. This made the woman scream a high pitched scream and fall backwards off of her chair. Her hat falling off of her head and exposing her shocked face. The cupcakes rush towards the door which the woman's eyes follow. After she catches sight of a wooden cane, her eyes go red in rage. "LULU! YOU TWAT COME BACK HERE BEFORE I HAVE TO LOCK YOU UP FOR TEMPERING WITH THE SHERRIF OF PILTOVER!"

"Run Happy! Or fly!" Lulu says with a laugh and starts running down the hallway. The cupcakes hopping after her. Happy was a little slow to react and sprouts his wings just when the woman bursts through the door holding something similar to a gun as happy recalled from Bisca. Her eyes lock onto Happy and without hesitation, she aims the gun at him. "Was it you!?" Happy stutters before flying off after Lulu. Faster than before and picking up Lulu on the way. Dodging bullets as he flies.

"Lulu! Yordle wing!" Happy shouts dodging another bigger bullet.

"Right! And down!" Lulu shouts happily. Her face just transformed into a big smile and letting her laughter sound through the whole Institute.

* * *

 **Sooo... Again, sorry this took so long. It's just my imagination can only take me that far. And as you may notice, the last part had a lot more detail than the first one because I wrote it on other days. I tried to make it smooth. anyways, thanks for reading**

 **Sincerely, The voice you hear in your head when you are reading this.**


	10. Duelist's Dances 2

Erza felt at ease in the Demacian castle. She felt like this place was a safe haven in probably this whole country. She had not been very far but this place she liked the most. And not only because of the piece of chocolate that laid on her cushion. The sheets were softer than home, and the room was elegantly lit by candles emitting a strawberry smell. Erza likes Demacia, very much. Sighing softly and closing her eyes again drinking her tea that was served by one of the waitresses that came at her door. It tasted a bit funny at first, but not bad. The warm beverage was served in a small cup.

"Miss uh… guest? Sorry, I don't know your name yet. But uhm… Breakfast will be served in fifteen minutes. Would you need me to guide you to the breakfast hall?" a young maid, who was around the age of 17, asked from the open door.

"I would like to be guided yes. I'll be ready within seconds." Erza gulps down the steaming hot tea and quickly changes in her Heart kreuz armor with a requip. Walking up to the stunned maid. "Let's go."

Waiting a small second before replying, the maiden walks out with Erza following her. The hallways lit with the early morning glow and slightly warm, but not damp. Erza took it all in how much detail and thought had gone into the making of this castle. "Miss, it would be rather convenient if we have your name. Or at least your last name. Then we can address you properly." The maid says softly

"Scarlet. Erza Scarlet. And I have a small question. How many of you are there?" she had been trying to count. 5 were working washing clothing and such. Another 5 were running around making the beds of other rooms.

"Around 100 or more I think." She blandly says and walks on. "Why? These working conditions are great. The Demacian prince and king provide a home for us, and we work for them in return." The maiden smiles brightly. "The hall is on the second of the left and then go straight towards a set of double doors. I'll be maintaining your room. Have a nice day miss Scarlet"

Erza quickly nods and walks off towards the second left and walking through the double doors. Opening up towards a set table with cutlery of all shapes and sizes and the waft of fresh baked bread tickles her nose. Nobody else is there yet, except for some servants who `keep adding fresh fruits and bread to the table. So Erza fancies herself and picks a seat to her liking. Figuring the one at the head of the table would be for the king and prince, she took one in the middle. Not too far away to be rude to her houseguest, but not close enough to make it seem she is over grateful. Her eyes look around every now and then. Expecting someone to walk in.

"Who are you? I reckon I haven't seen you around yet." A rather low voice comes from the other side of the room. A big armored being walking up to Erza, who had not known it was human if his helmet wasn't missing.

"Erza Scarlet, pleasure to meet you. Fiora brought me in because I have a quest to fulfill." Erza says and stands up to shake the man's hand. The man does so and smiles a little. His grip firm, but not crushing.

"Garen Crownguard. Commander of the Dauntless Vangaurd." He seats one seat away from Erza and waits patiently. "If Fiora brought you in, it must mean you are a worthy opponent to fight her. Did you beat her in a duel?" His eyebrow cocked up a little. Showing genuine interest and kindness.

"No I did not beat her. We fought until the announcer called it a draw." Erza smiles a little. Seeing more people come in. one of which she identified as Prince Jarvan IV.

"For those who don't know yet, which I doubt any of you do, there was a new champion coming." Jarvan starts. His voice holding authority and power. "And that champion is now among us. She is not native to Demacia, but as long as she stays here, we treat her as Equal. Erza, would you care to introduce yourself?" The prince gestures towards Erza who slowly gets up.

"Hello Everyone, I'm Erza Scarlet as some of you might know. I am not native to Demacia, nor to these lands and maybe even this realm. I am a swordfighter and can requip armor and weapons in incredible speeds." She finishes and nods back to the prince. But a young woman with blonde hair puts up her hand.

"I have a question. How can you be the new champion if I spoke to her yesterday in the courtyard of the institute of war? Oh, my apologies, my name is Luxanna Crownguard." She smiles kindly and tucks her short hair behind her ears.

"That was probably one of my teammates. We have come with five. Only problem is, we got split apart in the teleportation process. And each of us is now in another part of the country. I just hope that they are alright and did not yet destroy your Institute."

"There are five?! Oh well… what can you tell us about them?" Prince Jarvan smiles and leans forward a bit. If he could get an advantage on the new champions, that would be great.

"We should not talk about them. But talk with them. Figure it out yourselves." Erza says with a stern look. One that most of the times shut Natsu and Gray up. And it worked on Jarvan too it seems.

"Uh… Let us have breakfast. Erza, you should leave as quickly as possible to go to the Institute." Jarvan goes silent and eats. The rest of the table catches the message and starts eating too. Everyone grabbing something else.

Erza just grabbed some plain bread and cheese. Eating silently and observing the others. The person next to her had a long ponytail as hair and looked a little tanner. On the other side was Fiora who only ate croissants and jam.

It did not take very long for the table to be done eating and people left one by one. Fiora being the last and turns to her. "Ready to go?" she smiles and stands up. Her rapier still by her side. "Once we are there, you can teleport back to the Demacian castle. Come, we go by cart." She walks out of the room. Erza following quickly after.

"I appreciate you doing this for me Fiora." Erza walks just as fast as Fiora could and keeps her face straight.

"Oh well, everybody gets a reward for bringing in new champions. So saying that I do it only for you would be a lie." She gives a smug smile and walks into a new room. Smelling of hay and horse remains. "This cart." And climbs into a seat of a rather small cart. Two horses and only two wheels placed under some kind of double seat.

"Thought so. I also get a reward for showing up." Erza climbs on and watches as Fiora readies the horses.

"Ride!" she shouts and the horses start walking out of the stables and through town. Erza gets another good look at Demacia. It is quite a sight to behold, and people do seem happy. But there also is a darker side in every alley. Having experienced it firsthand. Since Erza did not see the reason to speak up, she stays silent for the ride through the town. Once the cart was out of town, the horses start running. Going over the dirt road with quite some speed and kicking up dust behind them. The cart shakes and rumbles, but neither of the women care or are affected by it.

"So, Fiora. What can I expect from the Institute of war? I take it they serve breakfast there as well. Why did you decide to eat in the castle?" Erza asks watching the still early sun shine long shadows.

"With our breakfasts, we are not judged by the others at the Institute. You could say, we do it so we can eat in silence and peace. Because at the Institute, quite a lot of figures hate you for being Demacian. So I chose to take breakfasts and dinner at the castle. Lunch is another story."

"I see, what are the main factions? I take it Demacia is a bigger one." Wiping her scarlet hair out of her face and straightening her posture again. Several little rocks hitting her iron chest plate.

"Noxus, Zaun, Piltover, Freljord which can be divided into the winter's claw and Avarosians, Ionia, Yordles, Bilgewater and the Void. And some mercenaries. Those are the factions in the Institute. And Noxus is the big enemy of us." Fiora leans back a little and looks around her at the farm fields. "What about you? Are there factions?"

"Not really. There are a lot of guilds and the magic council. Each guild has their own mages and our guild is one of the strongest I think. How far is it to the Institute?"

"At this speed? Probably 5 or six more hours. But it will probably take longer because we need to slow down regularly to let the horses rest. And even then we are not at the Institute. But we are at the teleport pad that will take us there. So remain seated and enjoy Valoran." She closes her eyes and straps herself tight in her seat.

Erza on the other hand just watches the landscape go past. A giant tree here and there. Rivers running through farm fields. The occasional sign telling where to go, or where not to go. Overall, it was just different from earthland. But in a good way, because she did feel like this could have been a nice home for her. And she is pretty lucky that there is Ethernanos in the air.

It took quite a while, and Erza was even able to sleep for a short time. But the teleportation pad was nearing. "There it is Erza." Fiora sits a bit more straight and lets the horses run once again after having gotten their rest. It looked like a ruined and worn down stone temple. With only a couple of pillars holding up the stone roof. Moss overgrowing every nook and cranny with some flowers sprouting around it. Some stray rocks, which of are still a mystery how they got there. And one or two smaller animals hopping past as the cart races towards the temple. It wasn't a very nice sight, but it could be worse.

"That's what is going to take me to the Institute? I expected something a bit more… not run-down." Erza takes another good look to see either some kind of magic is restraining its looks. But she couldn't see anything.

"Je sais, it looks like it hasn't been used in a long time. But it is the only way we can get non-champions inside of the institute." Fiora sighs and stretches a little. Her pink pluck of hair falling in front of her face.

"I take it I need to go alone?" Erza waits for the cart to stop before jumping off. Kicking up some dust upon impact and rubbing her knees.

"Oui, I prefer not to use that thing anymore. Gives me a headache." Fiora stays on the cart. "Step on the plate in the middle of the temple and you will be taken directly to initiation course. It activates when a champion is close by." She smiles for a bit. "Aller, vite!" she waves Erza off and leans back into the cart seat.

Erza nods quickly and walks up the temple and stands in the middle. Feeling her mind going light and her stomach turning inside out.

"Bye bye, mon amie."

* * *

 **So... Here i am again... Writing another chapter in 4 days and sometimes not updating for months. Anyways, I hope you people still enjoy what I write because this was a more descriptive chapter than i think any of the last ones.**

 **Sincerely, the voice you hear in your head while you are reading this.**


	11. Firing Bullets 3

Wiping the sleep out of his eyes and trying to ignore the wafting scent of grog and other alcoholic beverages, Natsu wakes. The bed was a bit rough and creaked through the night, but do-able. Sarah had taken a comfy looking chair instead still limply holding on to a bottle of alcohol and her mouth half open with her pirate hat covering her eyes and upper face. Her clothing sticking to her body that glistens slightly in the morning sun. Some drool escaping her lips and leaking over her chin. Her red hair looked messy and was all over the back of the chair.

Natsu yawns again and gets up and dressed quickly. "Sarah, get up." He says walking over to her and ready to shake her awake. But quickly backing off once he sees her grabbing her gun and aiming at him.

"5 minutes… or… make that 10… I am comfortable…" she moans softly sinking deeper in the chair and closing her mouth. "Get yourself some breakfast or something… there's some gold on the nightstand if needed… I'll.. Catch ya later…"

Groaning softly and taking the bits of gold Natsu walks downstairs and sits at the bar. Ordering some simple bread with poro-cheese… whatever that might be. And some kind of sweetened drink. Only a couple of people are inside. Someone smoking a big cigar, some bald men arm-wrestling, a man playing with cards by himself and a woman who looks like she had come straight out of battle and was evident due to the broken sword.

The only unnerving thing was, they were all eyeing him down except for the bald men who were too focused on each other and grunting. Natsu only now smells them, a familiar scent he can't quite put his finger on. Smells a little like Sarah does… could they be related? The man puts out his cigar on the table and slowly makes his way over to Natsu. A big shotgun on his back and a cape following him.

"I 'eard there was going to be a new champ coming. Is that you perhaps?" the man smiles and strokes his impressive beard. His blue eyes looking right at the onyx orbs in Natsu's eye sockets.

"Uhm, yes I am one of the new champions. Why would you care?" he smells of Tabaco, gunpowder and sea salt. Unpleasant.

"They call me Graves. How about I show you the way towards the Institute and get you settled in juuusst fine." The man knuckles Natsu's pink hair and chuckles.

"I am sorry, but I am already being helped by Sarah. If you please could go now, I am trying to enjoy my breakfast." Natsu shoves him away and lets a bit of heat escape. The other two people flinch seeing the act and get up.

"Now now sonny, no need to get offensive. I'm just offering you a better guide than booze for brains." Graves chuckles and feels his chest. The man and woman come by his side.

"If Sarah gets the bounty for bringing you in, she is going to use it only for herself. We on the other hand have people to look after." The woman says with a straight face.

"There ain't no rest for the wicked you know? She got a boat with handyman that can work and her own tavern. Just come with us and we'll spend it better than she does." The man with playing cards says with a genuine smile. Slapping Graves "And next time, try a smoother approach."

"What people do you look after then? I mean, if it benefits more people, then I will be willing to come."

"Refugees for people fleeing from war." The woman says. "Gypsies and people who are not fit to work in today's society." The card player says, "Outlaws and vigilante who don't get credit for their work." Graves says with a gruff smile.

"Well… alright then. I'll go with y-" Natsu's sentence was cut off by a loud bang and graves falling over and the card player only one second after. The woman looks around quickly and raises the broken sword to her face. It starts glowing with some kind of power as she hides behind a table. Throwing it over and barely looking over the edge.

"Show yourself Sarah!" she yells before a literal barrage of bullets start bombarding the table. Shattering it and knocking the woman behind it out cold.

"I don't take kindly on people snatching bounty before my eyes." On the stairway stands Sarah with her gun smoking. Natsu quickly loses temper and shouts at her.

"Why did you have to shoot them?! They were going to use the money they get wisely." Natsu quickly walks up to Sarah and looks angry.

"Spend them on their selves' yea. Malcolm Graves, an ex-prisoner and wanted in many cities for thievery and violent robbery. Twisted Fate, professional thief and wanted in even more cities for robbing and cheating. Riven… ex-military and only wanting to kill all of her country's army because she thinks they betrayed her." Sarah frowns and walks down the stairs. "Valoran is a dangerous place Natsu. Never forget that. Everyone for themselves." Sarah says rather cocky as she walks up to the barkeep and hands one of the pouches of gold on her belt to him. "That's for the table and collateral damage."

Natsu was, to say the least, shocked. He looks at the bar tender and asks for confirmation. The most surprising thing was, the bartender nodded yes. "Wow… why would you live here?"

"Simple, there aren't many other places that are protected by the Institute. This is one of the few places where peace actually rules." She walks out of the inn "You coming or what? I'm not waiting any longer." Natsu hurries towards her. Saying nothing and still trying to process what had just happened. "FYI, no they're not dead."

This made Natsu sigh in relief and smile a little. "Is it true you are going to use all the gold for yourself?"

"I am probably one of the few who is going to share it with my crew. Or you need to go to the Ionian believers like Karma. Or give it to the Yordles, but they would share it only among themselves." She smiles and neatens her hair with her fingers. "It is not very far now. Just follow me and don't get lost in the trees.

"Trees? What trees? You is this going to be a one day forest walk?" Natsu groans a little as he follows the red head through the town streets.

"Yea it's a forest that keeps prying eyes away from the institute. Basically a giant maze and some trees that kill. Nothing too interesting if you just stick to me." Sarah answers with a little smile.

"Sounds like it could be somewhat fun. Can I burn down the trees?"

"Definitely not, if you do you and I are going to have a serious problem with the Guardian of the forests. Our own Pyro did it once and he's been pounded into the ground for a year straight." Sarah says hissing it through her teeth and glaring at Natsu. "Don't even think of burning anything."

"Awh! But what would be life without something to burn. I haven't had any fire in a long time." Natsu moans in despair.

"You want fire? Eat your own." She sneers back at him.

"No, I can't eat my own fire. That's like eating your own gunpowder."

"Does sound gross… Listen you'll get your fire if you hurry up and get to the Institute of War. So get your butt moving and quit your whining." Sarah says with a smirk and starts strutting towards the other town gate.

Natsu takes this as a challenge and quickly runs past Sarah with a smirk on his face. Pushing aside pedestrians and weaving through the crowd.

"Huh… Guess he's got some kind of movement augment. Should have figured but… might be useful information for some extra gold." Sarah smirks as she grabs another pale blue gem. Whispering "Phantom Dancer." And starts running after Natsu. Passing through the startled and occasional scream from the pedestrians.

-26 minutes later—

Had it not been for Natsu running off without Sarah, this all could have been done in a simple 10 minutes. But because Natsu is an egghead and doesn't know where to go, he kept running. And 16 minutes after Sarah arrived at the gate Natsu came running past. And he would have ran further had it not been for Sarah tripping him. "We're here you stupid pyro." Sarah grumbles as she walks out of town. Passing the guards without problems. And Natsu following closely.

"Yea sorry, I kinda got lost." Natsu says with a wide grin and putting a thumbs up.

"Kinda?! YOU MADE ME WAIT 16 FUCKING MINUTES NEAR A PAIR OF PERVERT GUARDS" Sarah shouts at him and cocks back her fist to punch Natsu in the face. Only for him to duck away and start running again. "STOP RUNNING YOU JACKHOLE YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE YOU'RE GOING."

"I'll stop running when you calm down Sarah!" it sounds from an ever increasing distance. Going into the forest and drowning out any sound.

"Idiot…" Sarah mutters running after the fresh footprints and path of mild destruction. "I really hope Mao'kai won't see this." She mutters again as she tries to keep up. Only to find Natsu hanging upside down from a tree branch with vines coiling his ankles and a very angry giant tree staring Natsu down. "For fucks sake..."

"Hey Sarah! I think I angered the forest!" Natsu says trying to wiggle free. Already collecting fire in his mouth cavity to fire at the living tree.

"NATSU DON'T YO-" Sarah says as sweat trickles down her face. Her eyes widening as she sees the fire mage burn the vines away. She could only think of one thing. *Shit…*

Natsu fell to the ground and watches the tree recoil and try to put out the flames. "Yea! Take that!" He shouts excited and then looks back at Sarah. Only… she looks different… more pale… pupils small and her mouth open a little. Oh and let's not forget that she seems to be frozen in place. "Yo, Sarah? You alright?" He asks. He sees movement. It goes to her pocket… *Oh! Another one of those gems she talked about. What is she whispering? Oh, she's running again… why?*

Just as Natsu's strain of thought ended, he hears a roar. Or rather, an angry scream but very low pitched. Turning to look behind him, Natsu sees the tree, but bigger, with glowing eyes, and more tree buddies to accompany him.

"S-S-SssARAH! WAIT FOR ME" Natsu yells. Stumbling after the very vague image of Sarah Fortune. Daring to look behind him he sees something that could instill fear into anyone. A literal wave of Branches, Thorns, Literal trees and Roots follow him at equal speeds, if not faster. "SARAH! WHAT IS THAT THING?!"

Instead of Answering, Sarah only runs. Knowing what Mao'kai can do she knows she needs to stay at distance and avoid any bonsai tree she sees? If Natsu gets caught, so be it!

She doesn't even hear him scream or yell anymore. But his footsteps are coming closer. She hears them. Followed by the burrowing and unburrowing of countless roots.

"JUST KEEP RUNNING AND DON'T LOOK BACK!" Sarah Yells as she foolishly looks behind her. Natsu is still running but the roots give her an unpleasant memory of all the times she has been caught by them. Wrapped around her ankles, working its way up to her stomach until she couldn't even twitch a finger. Then seeing a bonsai tree get flung at her. Bursting with magical energy as it scorches her face on the battlefields. Breathing quicker as she recalls more and more of those memories and redoubles her effort to run away.

Natsu only saw the look of horror on Sarah's face and knew that if he missteps again he would be a dead man. But even Natsu has to admit, he is getting tired. Evident due to him nearly tripping over a way too large mushroom. It wobbled as he stepped on it and released purple toxic gas behind him. It slowed the roots. "SARAH! FIND BIG GREEN MUSHROOMS! THEY SLOW THE ROOTS!"

"WHAT?! T-T… FINE!" Sarah's guts told her to do the complete opposite. To avoid any mushroom she sees. But Natsu might have a plan, Throwing mushrooms behind them might slow Mao'kai down. "To the right!" She points seeing a dubbed 'Teemo Shroom' in the distance. Seeing Natsu make a dash for it and stepping on it directly. Making it explode and leave a toxic cloud for the roots to go through.

This method continued on for at least 20 minutes. Finding countless mushrooms and continuing to run until the roots died down and all was calm. And even after it got calm they keep running with their momentum. "Did… did we lose it?"

"I think so…" Sarah says as she falls down on the forest ground and releases a long held sigh and sweat makes her clothing stick to her body. The sweet thoughts of rest filled her mind. But only after she is done. "Natsu… come here…"

Natsu too is beaten. Exhausted from running and resting against a tree. Panting and puffing as he wipes sweat away. Hearing Sarah's command he groans and obliges. Walking up to her fallen body. "What?.." he asks looking down. Only for his face to scrunch up, his body to keel over, his hands to dive to his crotch and his knees to weaken making him fall.

"That… seems like a worthy punishment for angering Mao'kai." She says letting her leg go back down from the recently kicked Natsu. Laying down and letting exhaustion take over her body.

* * *

 ** _So... I am sorry i disseapeared. i just didnt find any will to write because i always had something to do. but now that I am studying, i found a place where i can write in peace! The Train. every day 35 minutes i can just sit behind my laptop and write. So maybe i'll be posting more maybe not. anyways, i really do hope you like the chapter and that i haven't fucked up in character._**

 ** _Sincerely, The voice you hear in your head whille you are reading this._**


End file.
